Phantom
by ShivaVixen
Summary: Two years have passed since Black Ghost was defeated. Two years since 001 had been able to save 002, but not 009. The 00 cyborgs have scattered, forgetting their numbers and ablities, and everything else that made them the 00 team. Ensemble fic.
1. Moving On

**Summary: Two years. Two years since 009 and 002 plummeted to earth. Two years since 001 teleported 002 to safety, but 009 had died. They had neve found his body. They had all disperesd to the four cornors of the earth, forgetting their numbers, their powers, their calling.**

**Discalimer: I do not own Cyborg 009. I do own the OC's in the story, though.**

* * *

** Moving On**

Pyuuma looked at the African sky, Peace in his nation had been found the day of the shooting star, of the defeat of Black Ghost, and of the death of 009, a true friend. He hadn't changed much on the outside, an effect of the scales Dr. Gilmore had been forced to give him in order to save his life. Inside he felt old. THey had all gone thier own ways, he had to move forward, without using his powers. He stared longingly at the lake right in front of him, before turning away. They had moved on, he had to as well.

click-tap-click, the type writer kept typing, story after story came out, but nothing that he could use. The main character kept dying, he couldn't rewrite it any other way. Great Britain sighed as he looked out his window. It would be midnight soon. He was pulling another all nighter. His hand dropped to his stomach, before he caught himself. He was no longer a warrior, he had chosen to be a civilian, meaning no powers. The others were moving on, he had too as well.

Chang Changku served breakfast late. wondering for the first time in a year about the others. "Order up!" he was behind again, he needed an errand boy . . . his thoughts had strayed to 009 yet again. Behind, and he was forbidden to use his breath. He'd have to adjust again. The others had adjusted, he had too as well.

How silent the earth was, it was like the earth mounrned 009 as well. He looked at the sunset, how beautiful it was, how many had he seen before he realizd that 009 had not enjoyed them as much as well, for him he remembered those who would never see the beauty again, because of death ripping it away. Leadership was a heavy thing for anyone, a leader would always bear the pain of others. and their joy. He was above that now, he had become a star. The others had moved on, Geronimo Jr. had too as well.

Sixty years was a wonderful change on the city, but not for a man who had his time stopped. An arm in a sling, he dimly realized he had no place. Hilda, Vina, who was next? 009 had told him a story about a Shigami who wanted to be loved, and had fallen in love with a mortal woman, but shigami's couldn't get near people without killing them, he felt like that character. Albert Heinrich looked towards the morning sky. 'Time and tide waits for no man' Great Britain had said that, when he heard about the four having their time stopped. It was true, he couldn't stop and mourn Vina and her sisters, nor could he mourn Joe. The others had gotten over it, he had too as well.

Dust. Cleaning a small apartment, having gotten a job at a dance studio, life tried to settle, she hadn't slept well again. She had to keep moving, she had to forget. her heart had shattered that day, now she was alone again. Francoise Arnoul had shut her own ability down, she would never pry into another's life with her senory abilities, she would ignore what was said in any language other than french. The others had forgotten, she had too as well.

Jet Link stared at the sky, tempted beyond measure to fly again, to fight. There was no need, though. The New York nightscape glowed. You couldn't see the stars . . . he didn't want to, he had seen them all that day, he didn't need to see it again. his hair which had always been spiked was flat, in a low braid on his neck. bangs still in his eyes. He missed them all, but they had moved on, he had to as well. He had to grow up.

Ivan Whiskey Gilmore listened to the day care woman assure Dr. Gilmore that his 'grandson' would be alright. He had the hardest time forgetting of any one, with his activated brain, it was hard to be 'normal' but he had stopped communicating, it was his fault Joe had died, 003 had cried for so many days. It had left him with a hole, the man he considered a brother because they had both lost their mothers after being born, had died. He hadn't saved him, he wanted nothing to do with his powers. The others had agreed to never use their powers again, he had too as well.

Dr. Isaac Gilmore sighed as he got behind the wheel of his car. 001 and 002 had done their best to save 009, but he had been to far gone. He and Ivan had gone to Japan, staying with Professor Kazuma. They had all scattered. He could only watch over Ivan now, they had run from the memories, he wouldn't, he'd be there when they had learned that hiding in work didn't hide the pain. They had to learn, he just had to be there.

* * *

In an old mansion a woman moved gracefully down a dark corridor, gargoyles and statues of monsters decorating it where armor had once stood. In the dark they almost looked alive. She moved silently only once glancing at the full moon, her tight black dress was slitted up to the top of her thigh, hung off her shoulders, and was low cut, showing of her immaculate figure. Pale skin and dark hair completed the effect along with the black lipstick she wore. She didn't even knock as she entered a door to the room with a large fireplace and chairs, the meeting room of the place. Keeping with the dark theme of the mansion, a painting of a snake eating through a man's body hung over the fireplace. It the firelight, it looked like one was watching the man struggle as the snake slithered.

"Sir, should we start by going in descending order?" The woman's voice was musical and deadly as she looked up from the file. She stared at the darkened room's occupants, two were in chairs, one closer to the lit fireplace. A shadow behind the latter seemed to be standing upright.

"No, start with the first. Have we found the child yet?" The man enjoyed a glass of wine, his excellent britich accent was proof of years at Oxford. His face shadowed.

"Japan, with the doctor." The woman sighed. She glanced at the figure wearing a hat and trenchcoat, who just sat in the dark, moonlight glancing off the pale gold mask with black hearts over the eyes, it didn't cover up his mouth, which had a scar maring his lips. The hat was pulled low.

"Call them Nocturna. Having two is better than having one, don't you think, Nightshade?" The shadow moved, forming into a man with the right half of his face covered with a black mask, he was smirking.

"What about the one here?" Nocturna stared at her Master.

"He's next to last. Call the one in New York as well, Do you think you can take two at once, Phantom? I'd have the Doctor." The hat raised up a hair, before the man nodded. "Very well, make the call." He drank the wine in one last gulp. "Where's Renegade?"

"Resting. She used up the last of her energy finding the child." Nightshade's voice was smooth, but it was just as deadly as Nocturna's. "Nightmare is asleep as well, her mind is so fragile now a days."

"Hmm, wake Renegade the day after tomorrow, and leave Nightmare to sleep, we won't need her yet." The man smiled. "I love it when the hunt begins . . ."

* * *

**Well, first Cyborg fic I've posted, will not be updated often, but that doesn't seem to be a problem for a lot of people who like the Cyborg fanfics . . . Next chapter will be in December or January . . . R&R.**


	2. Needed Information

**Well, happy Thanksgiving! I updated a little sooner than planned, and glad I did. Next update will be Christmas, So keep an eye out!**

**Needed Information**

Proffesor Kazumi picked up the ringing phone. His old friend had been silent to the point he thought Isaac had forgotten how to talk, and little Ivan's lack of cummunication was saddening. "Kazumi, huh?"

"I'm calling for Dr. Isaac Gilmore, my employer wishes to consult with him over a peculiar case he's found." The woman's voice was musical, one you'd want to listen to all day.

"Hmm, I see, I'm sorry, but Gilmore isn't in just yet, he'll be here around 1 o'clock if you want to call back then."

"I see, how disapointing . . . Could you give him a message and have him call back? I have several other calls to make, and do not want to forget about him."

"Certainly, Ojo-san. Give me a moment to grab a pen- there. What's the message?"

"The body of a young man has been found, height 5' 11" weight two hundred pounds-" Kazumi felt his eyes widen as he wrote down the measurements and description of the body. "When we attempted the autopsy, we couldn't cut his skin, only a laser worked, and it revealed metal under his skin. We have him preserved until the good Doctor can come, My employer knows him as a leading expert on the field of cybernetics, and we wish for his help."

"Well, from the description it sounds like quite a find . . . can you give me the contact information, I'll have him call you the instant he comes back."

"My name is Maria Diabla, the number is 6575309. Thank you for your cooperation."

"Thank you for calling . . ." She hund up, leaving Kazumi staring at the pad off paper in his hand. "009 . . . "

"Well, Ivan, we're home." Gilmore picked up the baby, who was now silent. "Kazumi, we're-, Kazumi?" His friend had his head in his hands, praying. "What's wrong?"

"A call came for you . . . look." He handed Gilmore the pad.

"Im- Kazumi . . ."

"Well? Does it sound like 009?"

"To a T . . . " Ivan stirred at the words. "Someone's found his body, we have to go." A phone call and a day later, Gilmore and Ivan were on a plane headed to London.

* * *

"Dr. Gilmore, I assume?" The woman that met them at the gate (A/N: this is before the security crack down at all the airports.) wore a black buisness suit, the skirt was slit to her knee, and her hair was in a very tight bun. The black framed glasses added to the effect.

"Yes, Maria Diabla?"

"Yes sir, The car is waiting, but we'll be here for a bit as another consultant's plane is late. Would you like to wait in the car, the driver is waiting for the consultant at his gate."

"If it isn't a problem, we would."

"Then come with me." After a twenty minute wait by the car, the driver and the 'consultant' arrived, He had red hair in a braid and wore a brown trenchcoat, he carried his own suitcase. "Mr. Link?" Both of them started, Ivan stirring alittle more. Dr. Gilmore studied the . . . he was twenty now, wasn't he? Twenty year old. The beak like nose was still promient, and his bangs kept getiing in his eyes, which were so world weary that Gilmore wondered how he'd been coping since 009's death.

"Yeah, that's my name." The old Jet showed through with the annoyance in his voice. He hated flying in airplanes, but since he couldn't fly on his own, he had to suffer being stuck with a guy who snored and drooled. He had been severally tempted to kick the guy with ignited jets. The only reason he'd come was because the body was just like 009's, and he wanted to see it for himself. Otherwise he was sure he'd go crazy with confusion and denile.

"Allow me to introduce you to Dr. Isaac Gilmore, a leading mind in Cybernetics, and his grandson, Ivan." Jet blinked as he looked at the two. Old age was starting to claim Gilmore, while Ivan looked, a little bigger than he had been. "I'll brief you on the way to the facility." They got in to the car, Ms. Diabla in between the two men.

Unknown to the group, they were being watched by a man with a Trenchcoat, hat and Mask. He followed the car with his eyes.

"So, they didn't sense us . . . that's disapointing, and they're the originals. I guess old technology breaks down quick." The woman that appeared behind him had an eye patch on her right eye and a black leather trenchcoat, open to reveal a navy blue shirt that showed her midriff, a pair of black leather pants and black knee high boots. Her hair was navy blue with a stripe of red in her bangs. "What a jip, they'll be so easy for you, mate, -er, Phantom."

" . . . They're sad . . ." Phantom's voice was raspy and hoarse. It was a frightening sound, because it sounded so much like a dying man's voice.

"Yep. Should've called in the girl as well, though. Those two won't fight very well . . . " She folded her hands behind her head. "Kidnapping the kid won't be hard, though."

"Renegade . . ." He looked at her. "You're upset . . . "

"C'mon. Let's get you back. Mr. Big Stuff will have a cow if you stay out too long." Another moment and the two disapeared.

* * *

"As explained earlier, we found the body of a cyborg in a building a few years ago, judging by the debris, he crashed into it at a very high speed. We collected the body before the police could, and attempted to find out who he was. At that point he was barely alive, died about a week after being found, actually. Here are some pictures, his face was badly burned, some places you can see the metal." Jet stared at the pictures of tha man, occasionally his eyes were opened, and he could see the soul behind them. It was 009. "Now, I'll admit, we didn't really call Mr. Link as a consultant, Our organization is called Seven. We track the movements of independent oraganizations such as Black Ghost, and if they're criminal, we put a stop to it. Regretfully, Black Ghost was too sly for our operatives to ever really catch, but we did get information on the 00 project. We currently believe the man we have was 009, and wished for an oppinion of another Cyborg."

"From these pictures . . . I'd have to say yes." Jet closed his eyes. He remembered holding onto his friend as they fell and burned.

"Good." The woman's eyes closed a moment. "Then there is a second reason we wanted you, Mr. Link. We've tracked a group of characters from another file of Black Ghosts we obtained. They are a low level group, substantially weaker than, but have made attacks on our base, they want 009's body. We are not equiped to deal with them, and several of our doctors have died. We wish for your help in guarding the body." Jet studied the woman a moment.

"I'm Neutral, I do not wish to fight, anymore." Jet turned away. "I fought once, I don't want to have to again, and I won't." _Not without 009 in the lead._

"I see. You can view the body and the chauffer will drive you back to the airport. My employer also wished to speak to you. Dr. Gilmore, my employer wishes to speak with you immediately upon arrival. Do you-" Jet tuned the woman out, and glanced at Ivan. The little buzz in his head indicating where his former friend was, was driving him to distraction. But it was like they'd never known each other now. How the comraderie they had shared disapeared, Jet didn't know. He just stared out the window and froze as he recoginized a shiny bald head, entertaing a group of children with immitations. The woman's phone rang. "Oh, excuse me, Yes?" There was silence as she'd sighed. "Of course sir, I will, I will." She hung up. "My employer has too change the meeting from today till tomorrow, I apologize, he's very used to getting his own way, and changing apointment times is one of the things he'll do . . . We'll take you to the hotel, Mr. Link, well reschedule your flight."

"Thank you." Jet didn't know why, but suddenly, he hated her.

"You'll be staying at this hotel, you'll be able to rest here, and meet my employer tomorrow." Moments later, after Jet had gotten his key, he took off. He didn't care if he was supposed to cut all ties, he just couldn't take it anymore, he had to talk to someone, and he had to tell G.B. what they had learned. He had to!

Great Britain walked away from the children with a small smile. He loved watching them laugh, it was so similar to Joe's, innocent and sweet.

"Great Britain!" A harsh american voice called his name. He couldn't help but turn around and see a familiar red head, in an old trenchcoat, or at least recoginize the nose.

"Jet?" He blinked. He thought they would never talk to each other again, so why was he chasing him down? "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, good it was you . . . " Jet gave a small act of breathing heavy. "And we've got to talk . . . know any bars?"

"I generally avoid drink now, but yes, there is one nearby."

"Good . . ." Jet gave a small smile, which changed to a neutral expression when they sat down and ordered. "I was called in as a consultant on a body that was found awhile ago . . . The description matched Joe's perfectly."

" . . . " G.B. felt his eyes widen, as Jet slipped a picture he had pocketed, one taken after 009 had been found. The burned red and gold uniform was on his body

"G.B. . . . They want me to protect his body, but-"

"You feel like you've failed him once, and you'll do it again." Dr. Gilmore stood next to the table. "I left Ivan in the room, the silence from him is getting hard for me to bear . . . May I join you?"

"Of Course Doctor, what are you-?"

"I too was called in to help Autopsy the body . . . hard to do that when you know how he . . . " The doctor blinked. "I'm sorry, There's always been a small part of me that believed he was still alive, his body was all but indestructible . . . but that was the old me, thinking only of the work I did on him . . . "

"Does Ivan-?" G.B. cut himself of.

"He hasn't acted like he can hear me, in his old way . . . I think he shut himself down, locked himself in his mind." The three stared at the drinks in front of them, Jet blinked as the light on the top of alchol refracted to a picture of 009, looking shocked to see him try to rescue the cyborg. _Joe . . . _

"Doctor . . . can you check my jets? I haven't done maintenance on them for awhile . . . " Jet could feel both of them look at him. "You're right, the reason I said no before was because I- I felt like he'd hate me, that I didn't save him . . . " He kept his eyes down. "But . . . Joe had said he didn't want me to save him, he wanted me to save myself . . . But I- I couldn't save or protect him then, it wasn't something I could do . . . but I can at least keep his body safe, from those who'd use it for their own gain." His bangs fell into his eyes as he glanced up, looking more like 002 than he'd felt in a long time. "I'm going to take them up on their offer."

"Break a leg, Jet . . . " G.B. gave a thin smile. "I wondered when you'd just get ticked enough with yourself you start flying again, like a bird . . ." He gave a dry chuckle. "I won't be able to help you, but . . . " _I want to shapeshift again! I want to fight with them again!_ "I'll be around if you need a drink . . . but there's one question you two should ask yourselves, and that's should the others be contacted. I think you shouldn't, not yet."

"You're probably right G.B., that would open up painful wounds for all of them, particularly 0- er, Francoise, it'd be better to keep it quiet for now, at least." Jet drank a little more.

"Hmm, for now, I suppose." None of them noticed a dark haired woman at the bar, watching them through slitted eyes, or her 'date' a young man with half his face hidden in shadow.

* * *

"So, 002 contacted the one here . . . I thought they'd never speak to each other again." The man in the chair sipped brandy, this time. "How amusing that the little one locked his own mind away . . ." Nocturna and Nightshade stood in front of them. "We'll have to wake him up . . . Ah." A young woman with red hair entered, wearing a green dress, more modest than Nocturna's had entered, looking as if she was in a daze. "Nightmare, you're up. How are you?"

"Where's Acid?"

"In confinement for two more days. He broke a rule." The woman walked away, exiting the room.

"Broke a rule, alright, several times! He helped our target escape, twice!" Nightshade hissed. "You should've let us torture him, he'd have learned faster not to-!" A motion from the man stopped him from speaking.

"I'm aware you are our best at destroying a mind, but Acid's mind is neccesary to keep Nightmare in check. Don't worry, Gargoyle and Wicca have taken care of him."

"What about Phantom?" Violin music had started from somewhere upstairs. "You haven't punished him for his transgressions."

"Hmm, Phantom is a trickier case than Acid. His mind isn't stable to begin with, push it, and it'll react violently, making him an insane cyclone of destruction, that's why Renegade's his partner, She can keep his mind stable." He sipped some more. "He's the one we can't afford to offend just yet, Nocturna. Now, I realize you two are my best creations, and will always be. That's why I want you to do an important mission. 004 has shut down as well, from Renegade's description. Nocturna, He'll come reluctantly, but he can't be taken down by Phantom. He won' t attack you." Nocturna smiled, enjoying the idea. Her smile was erased when the door banged open.

"Yo, Boss. What's up with the body viewings?" Renegade strode up. "I'm going to have a headache."

"Show some respect!" Nocturna hissed. Renegade ignored the woman.

"As you saw, they shut down-"

"Duh, I saw that when I found them."

"In order to wake them up enough for Phantom to have a fair fight, we need to shock their systems. These cyborgs have a mind link and-"

"I know! Jeeze. I'm asking why tomorrow?" Renegade blew a strand of red hair out of her eye.

"You have no right to question our master! You should be taught a lesson-!" Nocturna stopped speaking. Renegade had taken out a black rose.

"Taught a lesson?" She studied the rose, "Nocturna, I'm keeping two people's minds intact. The more energy I use, the more likely I'll lose my grip. Phantom's mind is becoming more and more receptive to other's emotions. His empathy keeps increasing, and his sanity, decreasing . . . Nightmare I have to keep sedated while Acid is in 'rehab'." Renegade stared at Nocturna. "But, I still have enough to make one shock and put you in a coma." Nocturna shrank back. "Now, boss, If it's tomorrow, I want Acid with Nightmare so I can release her if necessary. I can put Phantom into a coma, no problem." The black rose disapeared back into her coat as she spoke.

"Very well, get him- but at midnight, so you've got two hours." She left and he chuckled. "Should have named her Wild Card . . . Renegade works though. She's loyal enough. Black rose of death and threats . . ." He laughed. "She's the most amusing of you lot. Nocturna, try not to antagonize her. Too much and she'll turn against us, taking Phantom, Acid and Nightmare." He drank some more. "We'll keep her until Nightmare has 001 in her control, or when the 00 project is no more. Then you can kill her, if you want the pleasure, Nocturna." She smiled showing her teeth.

"Of course, Master . . ."

"Phantom will have to be killed first, send her off balance . . ." Nightshade's voice almost rumbled with pleasure at the thought of killing Phantom.

"Of course, he'll be useless with out her anyway." The man put the brandy down. "Let's get ready for tomorrow, Nocturna, Nightshade. Hades will soon be on top." On his hand that held his drink, a black ring with the word inscribed glittered.

**Alright, you've now met a majority of our villans, (or kind of villans depending on the person.) And eventually you'll met the remaining three, named in the chapter, Acid, Gargoyle, and Wicca (who was originally going to be Witch, but the name seemed boring, so I decided on Wicca.). I'll describe their powers in detail later, but from the description of each you should know a little. Later!  
**


	3. Preparation

**Well, here's chapter three, Enjoy! **

**Discalimer: Don't own Cyborg 009.**

**Preparation**

"Mmpf!" Jet bit down on the cover to keep from yelling. Two years and no maintence on his jets was a mistake. He and the doctor had returned to his hotel room to fix himself up. G.B. had left the tavern first. Jet really hoped the pain was going to be worth it.

"I'm sorry, Jet, but it's your fault for not letting me finish the repairs when you were first injured. You're out of fuel too."

"D-damn it."

"I asked G.B. to get it, I hope he remembers."

"Yeah, well- Ow!" Something in his leg was rotated and snapped in place. Since they didn't heve the dolphim or Kazumi's place, Jet had to stay awake and feel the pain. He was currently sweating. "If I'd known . . . I'd fight once more . . . "

" . . . I'm glad you're doing this, Jet. I . . . well, to be frank, you can't just stop being the fighter you are. I didn't like how all of you shut down after 009- " Dr. Gilmore stopped. "I'm sorry, Jet. But I think all of you were just feeling sorry for yourselves, and I'm sure you wouldn't have been like that if he'd survived!"

" . . . Yeah, but . . . I wanted to save him. He was always, rescuing us, and I just wanted . . . to save him. To begin with . . . I felt like he was just sort of, I don't know, it was like the instant 009 showed up, that was all the entire base, us included, could talk about. He was supposed to be some super weapon, but when I saved him that first time from falling . . . he was just a scared kid! I remember thinking he wasn't that special . . . Then he kept pushing himself to the point of exhaustion for us, kept rescuing us, and even though I didn't like it, I found myself thinking he would always be there to rescue us, keep us safe . . . even if he was a fricking compasionate idiot that kept getting hurt and couldn't help but feel sad for any sob story!" Jet winced as yet again another piece of his jets was clicked into place. "I mean, I spent so much time being annoyed at him, all but hating him for that . . . then when 001 said 'It's too late, I can't bring him back.' I panicked. I saw him fighting Black Ghost, you know, the first time when he did, how close he came to getting killed, and I couldn't do anything . . .001 saved him that time." Jet closed his eyes. "I don't remember why, but I thought 'It can't end with him dying all alone. He can't die . . . He shouldn't die . . . ' So I took off."

Dr. Gilmore looked at him, waiting for him to finish.

"Then I was holding onto him as we fell, and I . . . just felt so useless, because I couldn't save him, he was right there, and then . . . " Jet almost yelped as the last piece was fixed.

"I know . . . 002, I know . . . but running away isn't something 009 would want you to do . . . and it's not something I ever wanted to see any of you do. I'm getting old, you know. I want to see the ni- eight of you together again. I've been thinking of calling everyone, but I don't have Francoise's number, or Pyuuma's."

"Yeah . . . I do too." Jet glanced at the clock, it was almost 11:30. "Wait, how did you-"

"Albert, Chang, you, and Geronimo have all tried setteling down before, remember? I still have the numbers. Ironically, they're all programmed in speedial, so I just have to hit 2 and be able to call you, 4 for Albert, etc. And now I have G.B.'s as 7." Jet laughed at that. A package of fuel from G.B. was delievered and Jet spent the next two hours trying to remember how to re-fuel himself.

* * *

"Jeeze, why can't he turn on a light in this place?" Renegade glared at the ceiling, the music still playing. " . . . Oh well." Renegade took two more turns before making her way down some stairs. She entered another hallway with Gargoyles lining it. This one lit by torches. Renegade kept moving, even as one of the more beastlike Gargoyles moved and slipped behind her. It was roughly the size of a horse, with batlike wings, a lizard body, a serpents head and tail, with strong clawed limbs. She stopped at an old iron door, where cires of pain could be heard. "I'm here to collect Acid. He's needed for awhile, Gargoyle." 

"You're early, there'sss sstill thirty minutesss left." Gargoyle's voice was sybilant, his head swayed alittle as he spoke.

"I need him now. It sounds like you've already had enough fun . . ." She crossed her arms. "Wicca sure wasn't gentle this go round, huh?" The cries stopped. Renegade knew they'd start again eventually.

"He'sss a danger to thissss group, sssstill clinging to humanity."

"Unlike you, who volunteered to be put into that form, huh? Sure you're not jealous?" Renegade didn't flinch as a clawed hand grabbed her throat and slammed her into the wall. "Ow. What's up with you today? Is it your time of month?" the grip tightened, she just looked at him.

"Humansssss are worthlessssss! Jussst prey to be feasssted on!" His gold eyes changed alittle to be more dialated, and he licked her cheek. "Like you-!" A telekentic blast, and Gargoyle was pinned to the opposite wall by Renegade's mind. She glared at him, and he passed out.

"Don't ever do that again." Still mad, she busted the door open with a psychic blast as well. "Wicca." The room resembled a medival dungeon and torture place, chains on the walls, along with blood. There were desks and tables of books and sharp metal, an old fashion Rack and Iron Madien as well. The Iron Maiden modified to where a switch was flipped and the spikes inside were electrified. A blonde haired woman stood up from where she knelt by a cot and looked at her, the white gothic dress drapped around the woman. "Keep a better eye on that pet of yours, huh?"

"Renegade . . . you're early, I'm not don-" She stopped speaking. "Weren't you a brunnette with platinum streaks?"

"Weren't you wearing purple? I really am not in the mood for fashion talks." Renegade crossed her arms. "I need Acid."

"There's still-!" Wicca was suddenly pressed against the wall by an unseen force. "Ten minutes, you'll have him then, Renegade. Five at the least." Renegade glanced at the form chained to the cot, shirtless, bloody, and barely breathing. His hair, which you wouldn't know what color it was from the sweat and rime, was pretty much plastered to his head, and his face showed strain even though he had his eyes closed. The man had definetly seen better days since the bullet ressistant skin was bruised. "I just need to administer the antidote to the hallucengen I forced down his throat, and fix the major injuries . . . ah." Renegade released her. "You're upset aren't you? What happened this time?"

"Phantom almost regained his memories today, I had to force them back into his subconscious. He gained enough of his memories to beg me for them not to be supressed again. I hate it when men beg."

"Really? Nocturna and I love it. They always have so much power over women, it's nice to lord it over them instead." Renegade dimly noted Wicca's hand on Acid's stomach. Out of simple annoyance, she moved it away.

"Keh. Unlike you two, I was raised by my dad, uncle and brothers. Next to zero female influence." Renegade moved to Acid's side, absently brushing the hair out of his eyes as the antidote started working. She had to close her eye as she was hit by the images he'd been seeing.

"Stop suppressing the images! You keep that up, he won't learn." Wicca shrank back from Renegade as the knives and sharp equipment in the room lifted up from the tables and trays. "You could get introuble for treason if you harm me."

"Let's get something straight. I need his mind intact, other wise I have to not just control Phantom, but Nightmare as well. She is only calm when she is with him, if he is hurt or depressed or whatever, it shows in her mood as well. Since everyone seems unable to understand how fragile a mind, even a cyborg's, is, let's try listening to me once in awhile . . . " Renegade opened her eye, and the metal crashed to the ground as Acid woke up. "Acid." The chains came off.

" . . . Re . . ." He struggled to get up, eventually Renegade helped him. "What-" Wicca collapsed to the ground, extremely relieved. An angry Renegade was the worse thing to have, because she wouldn't think twice about killing someone. Acid quickly regained his sense of balance. (The great thing about being a cyborg, you don't really need food to stay alive, or have to excerise daily.)

"You're getting cleaned up and going to watch Nightmare. I need a break." Acid followed Renedgade as she left, noting the unconcious Gargoyle.

"You . . . came to rescue me, _oui_?" His body rapidly healed the damage to it. He gave a slight smile at his joke.

"Uh-huh, did a good job didn't I? Even knocked out a dragon to do it." She turned and smiled at him. "I'm also starting to think you're right."

"What convinced you?"

"When I heard the boss and his two ravens plan my demise. Idiots didn't seem to realize I was just outside the door."

"So when-"

"I said I'm starting to think, Ace. I'm not convinced. I can easily take them on, so I'm not running away." She kept walking.

" . . . I thought you forgot that nickname . . . " Acid sighed, she was impossible to talk to, she kept changing her mind.

"It sounds better than Acid does . . . " She stopped. "Why'd you save her again? You knew they were going to get mad . . . and you just spent six months with Wicca and Gargoyle torturing you."

"Because I don't agree with what they're doing. And I don't care what they do to me, I'll never just agree and act like I don't care, Renegade." Acid had to lean on the wall, his body starting to protest the sudden amount of activity. "I won't think about myself when others are in danger."

"Then think about Nightmare. Eventually they'll figure out how much you two care for each other, Ace. Then all they'll have to do is use it against you." Renegade sighed. "And calling for her to save you and Nightmare is a bad idea Ace."

"Do you have to read my mind all the time?" Acid's legs weren't going to hold him much longer. "?!" Renegade put his arm around her shoulder, and took his weight.

"No. But I can't help it when you think so loud, your stress gets to me." She pulled him along. "Why are you obsessed with her, anyway? You've never met."

"No . . . I have . . . She-" He was on the verge of passing out when she got him to the room he shared with Nightmare. The last three words he said surprised Renegade that she just dropped him on the bed next to the sleeping Nightmare.

"You, are even more of an idiot, than I thought." Renegade left to the room she had to share with Phantom. He was sitting in a chair, asleep. For some reason it hurt for him to lie down. "Phantom . . . We'll get that doctor to fix you, you'll be able to remove that mask one day." Phantom was the only person Renegade would ever care for, but she would never put her life on the line for him. For her, love was a matter of convience, if it was covienent for her to love someone, she did. When it beacme inconvienient, she cut the relationship. Bonds, to her, were ridiculous and easy to break. "And maybe, I'll finally be free of the programming that chains me to it."

**

* * *

Random Author musings **

**Renegade's the first character I've ever made up. Originally, she was a part of a small fanfiction I did for Batman, but I never finished it, and deleted it, there she wasn't a very powerful psychic, but she was a technopath, which helped her hack into computers. (she was an underworld informat, with occaisonal bad and good girl sprees) Some how, she wound up coming back into my head when I started writing this fanfic, so I went with it. She's the type of girl that doesn't go out of her way to help people or make them miserable unless she wants something. She hates authority too. She's basically a rebelious teenager at heart. **

**Nocturna was originally a vampiress in another anime fanfiction, that I haven't posted yet, she didn't have a name then . . . Wicca was a spin off of this character for a short story I did w/ a friend, so she came back as well. **

**Nightmare was from the first Cyborg 009 fic I did, but abandoned and never posted, but there she was named Acid because she was deadly to friend and foe alike, and couldn't help who she hurt so she was often in the cryo freezer, or in a coma. But her general character is still the same, though. **


	4. Wake up Call

**Wake up Call**

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" Maria Diabla was waiting for them. The car just out on the drive.

"Well enough." _I spent about two hours after Doctor left testing out my jets in my room . . . I have no clue how to explain that burn on the carpet . . . I'll apologize later. _Jet sighed. He wasn't looking forward to this. He'd stayed in his new 'normal' attire, he couldn't remember what had happened to his 00 uniform.

"Just fine. I do hope you'll excuse me for a moment." G.B. had arrived to pick up Ivan for the day. A plan the three had agreed on. "G.B. Be careful with him."

"You can count on me . . . is this everything or do you want me to take the kitchen sink as well?" G.B. took the baby bag and smiled at him. "See you later." G.B. glanced at the woman Jet was standing next to. "Doctor, be careful yourself, I was thinking that something might not be exactly . . . right about 009 being found alive . . . " He was scared, to tell the truth. If these people worked for Black Ghost or some other organization like that, 002 and Dr. Gilmore were walking straight into a trap.

"I know, it'll be fine." G.B. watched them leave, a small part of him was panicking.

"Well, Little guy, let's get you to my apartment!" G.B. was unsettled when he realized that Ivan really had cut off communicating, he had wanted to hear the slightly sarcastic 'I may be little, but I'm smarter than you' response the comment would have gotten a few years ago.

* * *

"Our lab is a bit secluded, we've moved from our original base after the attacks became frequent, and haven't had an attack in a few weeks, so we assume we're safe." Maria Diabla adjusted her glasses. "But we've recently become aware that a few of our employees have gone missing, so it's a matter of time before we have another one." 

"Do you have videos of the attacks?" Jet wanted to see his 'enemies'.

"No, they were smart enough to cut the power in the security wing, before attacking. The attacks got more and more desperate as time went on, though, so I'll check, they might have forgotten once." They pulled up to a large iron gate, two gargoyles on the Gate posts growling at any visitor who entered. "This is our employers estate, we won;t be going to the mansion, he'll meet us at the lab." The mansion was large and forboding, vines growing on it.

When they finally got to the lab, which was past a giant hedge maze and more Gargoyles, Jet really had a bad feeling about the place now. He wanted to grab the doctor and take off in flight. But he also wanted to see 009 . . . the pictures weren't really enough for him, he needed to actually see the body . . . and he was sure he was going to hate himself if he didn't. 002 followed Dr. Gilmore, warily keeping an eye on a few of the scientists they passed. He glanced at the woman leading them, and felt even less at ease. He was pretty sure her skirt hadn't had a slit in the side when they got in the car . . . and that she had had a blazer on, covering a white blouse, not a dark blouse only. He blinked, and rubbed his eyes, and the woman looked normal again. _Must be my lack of sleep._

"He's in here . . ." The room just had a table in it, and a body was laying on it, covered with a sheet. Dr. Gilmore uncovered the head, and revealed the extremely battered 009. It looked like he was asleep, except he wasn't breathing and his skin looked awful.

_No . . . he's really dead . . . No No no . . . ._ 002 felt panicked. And for some reason, maybe out of desperation, he tried to use his telepathic link to hs friend. :_009! 009! Answer me!:_ There was no response. He knew there wouldn't be, but :ZEROZERONNNNIIIINNNNEEEEE!!!!: It was a scream, and he sent it as loud as he possibly could. Accidentally opening the links to the other seven cyborgs.

* * *

The two in England felt it first. Great Britain had been in the middle of gettin several heavy copies of Shakespeare's plays, when the scream suddenly roared into his mind. He had fallen, ungracefully, into a heap on the ground, a sudden picture of his battered friend and leader. Ivan on the other hand, had let loose his own scream at the image, and, after two years, reactivated his mind to what it had been. Several books went flying as he recoiled from the mental attack. He two, sent a cry to the other cyborgs. 

Francoise had been in the middle of yet another twirl in the dance studio, before anyone else got there, when the scream reached her. Stunned, she collapsed to the ground, the image of her loved one suddenly etched in her mind. She felt dizzy as her ability once again soared to life, trying to act as a defense mechanism. The noise was too much, and she passed out.

In Germany Albert had to lean against a wall, fighting the urge to throw up. His head was pounding, Then he collapsed to the ground as the world tilted, an image burned into his mind of a dead Joe. "Herr, are you okay?" He couldn't answer as he struggled to regain his sense of balance, resorting to moving his false arm to support himself.

Pyuuma felt dizzy, and had to sit down, suddenly seeing the shooting star in his mind. and refelt the certainty of Joe's death. He closed his eyes as a faint scream of pain and anguish echoed in his mind, he knew Joe's body had been found, and one of them had found it. "Joe . . . You couldn't have lied and have been alive all this time, you could never lie . . . "

In America Geronimo had a headache. He closed his eyes and to the suprise of his fellow work men, tears trickled from his eyes. "Geronimo?" No one stopped the big guy as he clocked out early, something had happened, he knew. Something bad, and it was going to effect all of them.

Chang woke up, feeling like ice water had been dumped on him, like something bad was going to happen. He glanced at the phone on top of his nightstand. G.B. had called him a year ago, but had hung up, changing his mind about talking. He hadn't pressed, hadn't called back . . . but the dream he'd just had was good enough reason to call. Seeing Joe, lying in a morgue, was a good enough excuse. Or maybe it was his own feelings giving him those dreams.

* * *

002 felt a tear drip down his cheek. Dr. Gilmore had been talking with Ms. Diabla, so they didn't notice what had happened. 009 was dead . . . and it was his fault . . . '_Where do you want to fall?_' _I meant we'd fall together you weak idiot! Why . . . _

"Hello, I'm Doctor James Tudor." A middle aged man appeared in the door way. he had light brown hair and was trying to grow out a beared. 002 finally tuned back in as Dr. Gilmore struck up a conversation about 009. "-found still alive, he kept trying to say something, but we assume his throat was damaged . . . we had him on oxygen, but we couldn't operate without knowing what to do . . . and we weren't aware of the 00 project until a day after his death." The man's oxford accent was smooth, but 002 really didn't like the looks of his eyes.

* * *

G.B. struggled to get up, shaken. He had probably been hit the hardest of any of them, he'd been hit by Jet's scream, then Ivan's scream, and was struggling to get up. 

"I'd stay down, shapeshifter. Your mind can't take that much strain and be fine." G.B. froze as he looked up, he was suddenly pressed down by an unseen force. Renegade glanced down at him. "My name is Renegade. Phantom, get 001. His mind has to rest to be able to use his psychic powers till after fifeteen days, so it's safe."

:_002!! 002!!_:

"You won't be able to communicate with your friend . . . not until it's too late to save him." Phantom returned holding a sleeping 001.

"You . . . What are you going to do to him?" Somehow he found his voice.

" . . ." Phantom stopped and stared down at G.B. "You're scared for him?" G.B. stared up at Phantom, frozen in fear. The voice didn't sound right, like a rasping sound you'd hear in a horror movie. The eyes just beyond the mask seemed to glitter.

"Phantom." G.B. Blinked as the man's head snapped up. He wasn't sure but the feeling he had a moment before was familiar, like the man was trying to contact him. "This is getting annoying . . . I'm sending you two ahead." Sudden;y the man and Ivan disapeared.

"No!" G.B. Felt the scream die in his throat as Renegade knelt next to him.

"007 . . ." G.B. Froze. "It's not your time to fight just yet, the sequence has to be restarted . . . and you may never be able to rescue Dr.Gilmore, 002 and 001 until 003 comes back . . . the others will follow her."

"Why?"

" . . . My boss wants the 00 project, but he's a sadist . . . playing with all of you." Renegade gave a half smile. "I'm not much better I guess, but I'll make a deal with you. You activate your mind link so you can send instead of receive, I'll give you a few hints to rescue your friends. But the systems are no go if your 'flower' can't face her heartbreak and step up to the plate." He glared at her. "Everyone has an agenda in this game, 007, you can't trust anyone . . . not even yourself."

"What the hell?" She winked at him as she stood up. He tried to get up and grab her, but he was flung against a wall.

"By the way, I'm pyschic." She laughed as she teleported away. G.B. Fell into unconciousness, worn out from the screams and Renegade's mind game.

* * *

Acid stared from the railing as Phantom delivered the baby 001. The entrance hall was large and ringed on three sides by railing. Wicca took the baby, Nocturna and Nightshade were out. Acid absently gripped the rail as she smiled evily. They were going to capture and torture all of them. 

"You're an idiot, Acid. That's not what they want." Renegade crossed her arms. "If it was just that, they'd have gone after them while they were scatered, not draw them to one place." Phantom had had a relapse, he'd actually tried to strangle Wicca before Renegade put him into a coma. It was annoying that he kept trying to fight like that. Renegade sent him to their room.

" . . . then what are we going to do?"

"Probably the same thing as Black Ghost, make them better weapons, and sell them." She stared at the darkening sky, a storm was definetly brewing. "After brainwashing them . . . they've already lost their hero, 009. They've got nothing left to fight for."

"But . . . " Acid glanced over his shoulder, she was already walking away. " . . . that's not true." He glanced back as Wicca and Gargoyle took 001 away, probably to the 'lair' they had. He glanced at Nightmare, who was walking toward him, eyes blank. There was no way he was going to let this keep happening. Behind him, a lightning bolt struck, lighting him from the back.

* * *

"I'm fine, for the hundreth time!" Francoise smiled at her 'Friends' from the studio. "I must've just overextended myself, I'll take a week off." They sounded skeptical as they split away, but she made it to her apartment with no problem. She stared at her bed for a moment, then at her phone. She really had no clue what to do. Had that image been real?

* * *

The rain was blinding but Acid finally found a telephone booth that was secluded enough for him not to be found. He was asking for death with this move. He wiped wet blonde hair out of his eyes, and focused on dialing the number. His life, 001's and Nightmare's depended on this move being successful. He wasn't wearing all the black he normally wore, on the off chance he was found out. "C'mon, C'mon, pick up." He was relieved when the phone on the other end did pick up. "Is this Francoise Arnoul?"

* * *

"_Oui_, who is this?" Francoise blinked as she heard the man give a relieved sigh, and slight laugh. 

"I'm hurt you don't remember me, . . . it's me, Jean Paul." She almost dropped the phone.

"You can't be, you're dead!" Someone was playing a cruel trick on her.

"I wish, Francoise, I'm a cyborg . . . A small organiztation captured me about a week after Black Ghost got you . . . Ask me anything, I'll prove I'm your brother." The man, who did sound like her brother, seemed to be desperate about something.

"What was my best friend's name?"

"Natalie. She had red hair in pigtails, and both of you got mad at me when I tugged them." He sounded amused. "I always let you hit me when you got mad . . ." He started to sound wistful, like he was remembering it.

"What happened to our parents?"

"They died, I took care of you, and I threaten to beat up any guy that broke your heart . . . "

* * *

Acid/Jean Paul closed his eyes. Then glanced outside, a shadow had moved. He really didn't have much more time. "Francoise, I have to cut this short . . . I'm still a prisoner in this organization, and I'll be in trouble when they find me . . . I'm in London, they called in 002 and Dr. Gilmore, as well as the bebe, I mean 001. They know you're 003, and they'll be after you next, I don't know about the others of the 00 project, but it's just a matter of time before they're found. They have 001, he's-" Something smashed straight into the telephone booth, he ducked a little. "_Merde!_ Listen, 009 is-" 

"Jean Paul? Wh-"

"I love you, prima ballerina . . . please, be safe." The second hit destroyed the phone, and he took off. There was no way he'd ever regret fighting back, and no way he'd ever harm his sister or her friends.

* * *

Francoise held the phone limply in her hands, eyes wide. Even if it wasn't her brother, whoever it was had risked a lot to contact her. _What was he going to say about Joe? . . . London, I have to get there, I have to find Jet and Ivan . . . I'll call Albert . . . _She could still remember his number from before, and dialed it. _It's going to be late, but I have to call him . . . _

"_Hallo_?" Albert groggily picked up the phone.

"Albert, it's Francoise . . ." Flawless German made him smile, before noting her tone, and realizing she was calling him.

"What's wrong liebechen? Has something happened?"

"Ivan's been captured, in London."

"What? How do you know?" _She can't see that far can she?_ He listened as she explained the phone call. " . . . I'll pick you up in France, and we'll both go over . . . There's no way we're going to let some group of Black Ghost wannabes have him, or 009's body. I'll be there in the morning liebechen . . . "

"Thank you . . ."

"No problem . . . Besides . . . I . . . I've been wanting to see everyone again . . . at least the doctor."

"Me too . . . I'll get us a flight out of France."

"Danke." He said good-bye and stood. "What are we getting into now?"

**

* * *

Random Author Musings**

**Well Acid was revealed as Jean Paul, or someone with all his memories. I always wondered why they didn't take him as well . . . oh well, guess we'll never know. **

**Nightshade is basically the male counter part to Nocturna, he was actually a male vampire that served her, originally. Eventually he became a villian in another story of mine, but I never finished it . . . the plot was too complicated, as he was the third villian in a row. And he wasn't the main one. **

**Gargoyle was originally the sidekick to Nightshade in the too complicated plot story, though in that he was more human. Nightshade controlled him through a collar that made him obey every word. Eventually he was freed, but continued following his 'master', even without the collar, until he met his first master again, who treated him better. **

**Phantom is based on a character from another 009 fic I did (but again, never posted, I've got a lot of those, actually). He's a cyborg that has no recollection of his past, and very little thought of trying to get it, until parts of it come back slowly, Though in that one, he died attempting to save 001 before he could completely regain his memory. He was a tragic character. This time I'm not going to kill him off.**

**For the record, 009 was found barely alive by Seven, and then died soon after being found, since the 00 cyborgs were still grieving/confused 001 didn't try to find him, I'll explain that in detail in a later chapter. On a happier note, May I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! See you soon!**


	5. Shifting Sands

**Shifting Sands**

"Doctor, it's almost morning . . . you should both be sleeping-"

"Hmm? Ah, Yes, thank you, Ms. Diabla." Dr. Tudor didn't turn around, and Diabla raised an eyebrow, looking at the two. 002 glanced at the two as well, they'd been going over 009's body for several hours, writing notes and doing tests, as well as repairing the damage that was done, which Dr. Gilmore did out of sheer habit. "I'm done for now, Dr. Gilmore?"

"Yes, I think so too, give me a minute to finish writing." Dr. Tudor nodded, and went outside. 002 watched as Gilmore pocketed something from the table near him. He'd ask later. He followed the doctor out. "I'll see you later 002 . . . be careful."

"Right." 002 glanced up at a cloudy sky. It must've stormed during the night.

"Do you need us to stop anywhere other than the hotel, sir?" The chauffer glanced at him.

"Mmmm, no, my friend can keep an eye on my grandson for a bit more . . ." Dr. Gilmore was driven away. Another car got Dr. Tudor and Diabla.

"I'll see you later, 002. There should be enough food for you if you need it."

"Thank you. I'll be fine."

"See you tomorrow."They drove off, and 002 made his way back to where 009's body lay. It was eerily quiet, and 002 wanted to run, rather than be in that room. But he was supposed to guard 009's body.

" . . . this isn't what I wanted to do, Joe. If anyhting, I wanted to be the hero, that saved you." In need to fill the silence, 002 started talking. _I must sound like I'm crazy . . . _"I used to have a crush on 003, you know, before being cryofrozen . . . she's a couple months older than the two of us, but I always saw her as a little sister, even if I didn't know it." He glanced at the ceiling, looking at the body was unsettling. "You know . . . even though you were the leader, I couldn't help but laugh at how naive you were half the time . . . 003 had a huge crush on you, and you never noticed . . . not to mention that you kept talking to other girls . . . that Cynthia girl . . . I can't remember her last name, Artemis . . . your former sister . . . Mary? and then Helen . . . 003 was the one that kept loving you, and never left . . . Oh, wait, there was another girl . . . 004 and 007 were talking about her. Either way, you were an idiot." 002 went silent, lost in memories.

* * *

"Thank you." Dr. Gilmore got out of the car, and headed to his room. once there he pulled out what looked like a small CD player, he then took out the small disk he'd pocketed. _009 . . . I hope this'll work, maybe I can find out what you were trying to say . . . _The disk was used to record what the cyborg said, but could be used to have him say only what his creators wanted to say. It wasn't damaged as badly as the rest of 009's internal machinery. After a moment's hesitation, he plugged it in. 

#There will be another like me, to fight the next evil one that comes!# It started from the fight with Black ghost in the statue/rocket, Dr.Gilmore let a tear fall as he listened. #Let go of me Jet! You can save yourself!# then #Jet . . .# Silence for several minutes, then # 003 . . . 003 . . . I love you . . . 003 . . . # Eventually there was a burst of noise that sounded like a gasp or cry, before the disk ended. At this point Dr. Gilmore realised he was crying. _Oh . . . 009 . . . you . . . you did your best . . ._ He fell asleep crying.

* * *

"Albert!" Francoise hugged her friend, happy to see him. He wrapped his metal arm around her waist, using his real one to stroke her hair. The last time he had done that, was when they said good-bye. "I can't believe how much I missed you . . . " 

"Me too, Liebchen . . . when's our flight?" He grabbed her suitcase as well as his. "and where-?"

"This way . . . I hope we can meet with the others." She had gotten seats together and near the window. "Flying still makes me uneasy, though." He smiled at her. For the next hour or so, they brought each other up to date on their mundane lives.

* * *

Jet's eyes shot open, jerking to his feet. He heard something in the hallway, and opened the door. That turned out to be a mistake as suddenly he was pushed against the far wall. 

_An Accelerator?!_ Jet threw a punch, pushing off the wall. He focused on his attacker, a man wearing a hat and mask. "Heh, who are you?"

" . . . Phantom . . ." Jet tried to use his own accelerator to attack, but was sent back by a well placed punch. "Hades is waiting . . . " Phantom grabbed 002's throat, stragnling him.

"Nn . . . " _What the hell? He's stronger than what they said to expect. _002 did everything he could to break the man's grip on his neck, but eventually blacked out. _009!_

* * *

"You know, I thought you traveled better." Albert gave a wry smile at Francoise who was bending over a trashcan, and relieving her stomach of whatever was inside. 

"Something I ate . . . didn't agree with me . . . ble-" He smiled as he glanced up at the ceiling, leaning on the wall by the trashcan.

"And here I thought you were developing an eating disorder like most ballerinas today . . . " She glared at him. "C'mon, if you're done." The two made it out of the airport without further incident. Getting in the rental car he glanced at her. "Where to?"

" . . . that way, I can see the doctor, I think." She pointed.

"Once around the entire city, okay." He laughed at her indignant expression. "That way isn't helpful, Francoise."

" . . . fine, let's do this the old fashion way, I'll go get a map." She got out and quickly got one of the complimentary maps. " . . . "

"Can you read it?" After a minute of silence, he looked at her.

"Just fine . . . except there are a lot of hotels . . . ummm . . . "

"I'll start driving while you figure it out." _Give her radar, a complex computer, and she can figure it out, but a simple drawn map-_

"I can hear you, you know." Albert smiled.

"Well, is he here?" Albert parked the car, and glanced at Francoise. She closed her eyes, and smiled.

"Yes . . ." She opened her eyes. "He's sound asleep now, but he'll be up soon . . . shall we meet him in the lobby or his room?"

"Room." He got out. "Less likely to be overheard." He glanced around, feeling the eyes of someone else staring at them, but didn't alert Francoise.

Across the way Renegade sat on a black motorbike. Halfway amused. "Well, Looks like this'll mess up the big man's plans . . . Too bad they captured Ace again." She leaned on the handle bars, watching them get out of the car and into the lobby. A few strains of Fur elise played. "Oh . . . " She pulled out her cell phone. "Renegade."

"You idiot, don't use your name!" The female voise on the other side practically hissed.

"Oh, it's you, _Maria_." Renegade rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you think we were first rate villains with the rules you toss around."

"You- What's the status on the old man, Renee?"

"He's asleep, 007 hasn't visited and no one else has either. This is ridiculous." Renegade almost gagged at her 'name'. She left out the part of 003 and 004 coming to visit. She didn't feel like it, especially since Nocturna called her an idiot. "I can monitor the old guy from there as well as here."

"Fine, no detours!" The angry click on the phone made her smirk.

"You didn't say 'please', Nocturna." Renegade put the phone away and pulled down goggles that resembled sun glasses. "Besides, I don't aprove of what your doing to 002, so I'm going to throw a wrench in the works." Without doing anything more than giving it a passing thought, she projected the image of 007 into Dr. Gilmore's mind, as well as a lab with nothing in it, particularly 002 and 009. She also woke him up. "Oops, my bad, Nocturna, I let something slip." She started her bike and pulled into traffic. She glanced at the hotel, and smiled. "I hope they can figure out this tangled web . . . Phantom can't last much longer, and I don't want to kidnap the doctor to save him . . ." She spent several hours joy ridding.

* * *

"Well, he's right beyond the door . . ." Francoise stared at it. 

"Ready to face everything we were running from?"

"I wasn't running." Her head snapped up.

"We all were, running from memories . . . you ready to face them?"

" . . . Yes . . . "

"Then let's go." He knocked on the door. Several minutes later, the door opened.

Dr. Gilmore blinked as he saw the two people at the door. The blond woman was staring at him and the tall silver haired man had a small half smile on his face. "Albert? Francoise? WHat are you doing here?"

"Doctor, I missed you." Francoise was alittle surprised at realizing how much she'd missed the doctor. SHe hugged him.

"Well, I missed you two as well, what are you doing in London?" He was happy to see them and surprised as well.

"Well . . . can we come inside?" As he shut the door, he noticed the worry on her face. And recognized the serious look on Albert's face that generally preceeded some bad news. "Doctor, last night, I got a phone call-" She told him about the phone call, while Albert glanced out the window. The feeling of being watched he had before was gone, but he really didn't want to relax.

" . . . Albert, I asume you have a rental car?" He glanced at the doctor, who's face had paled. Albert nodded. "Then we'd better get to G.B.'s, I have a bad feeling."

* * *

"Where am I?" 002 glanced around a place with darkened halls. "This looks like the Dolphin . . . but she sank . . ." He chose a direction and moved down the hall, heading to where the Kitchen and Dinning slash meeting room was. A noise behind him made him turn but no one was there. Turning around again, He slammed into a mirror. "What the hell?!" He blinked as he stared at his reflection, instead of the trenchcoat he was wearing, with his hair pulled back, he was in his uniform, with his hair spiked up, looking almost exactly like two years ago. " . . ." He touched the reflection. and suddenly, he changed places, now staring at the present version of himself. He hadn't realized how much he'd changed. 

:002!!: He glanced around.

"001?!" He had no clue where he was, or where 001 was. "Where are you?"He started down the hall, still looking like his past self.

"002!!" He stopped, that sounded like 003, who was either scared or in pain. "Help me, 002!!"

"003?!!" He turned slightly, then realized something else. He was in a giant maze. "Damnit, I have no clue where I am . . ." He ignited his jets and shot up, so he had an aerial view of the maze. A blast from behind almost hit him. "What the-?!" A familiar flying aligator thing was right behind him. "A setan?!" He dodged the next blast. "What the hell is going on?" He heard 003 cry for help again, and dove to the area where he heard her.

"Holy-" He stopped diving. His friends were lying on the ground, in pools of blood. 001's crib also had blood soaking it. "Who the hell did this?" Landing, he instinctively went to 003's side. "003? Francoise?" He grabbed her shoulders, and almost took off again. Her throat was cut. "No . . ." the others were in various positons, and each had their own way of death, the smell of the blood was making him sick, but he was torn between flying away and staying there. Tears came out of his eyes.

"Kukukuku." An evil laugh rang out, eeriely familiar.

"Who's there? Show yourself!!" 002 grabbed his blaster, whirling around. A small cornor of his mind screaming; _It's a dream, this is a dream!_ over and over. Black Ghost stepped out from the shadows.

"What's wrong, 002? Couldn't fly fast enough?"

"You!" 002 rushed at him, before getting slammed back. "What-" The figure in front of him was burned and mangeled, with glowing red eyes. "009!!" _But he's dead, I saw his body!! _"009, why did you attack me?" 002 tried to grab his friends arm, completely dropping his guard. "009! We have to-!" 009 grabbed his throat, and started to tighten his grip on 002. "009, why-?"

"Just shoot him 002, he's already dead." Black Ghost laughed. "Useful puppet, though."

_I can't shot him, He's my friend! _002 struggled in his friend's grip, tried to remove the hands that were strangling him. "009 . . . please . . . stop . . .I'm your friend!" No reaction. "009 . . . please, don't do this, don't kill me . . ."

"You let him die, He's just returning the favor. I imagine he hates you for not holding on to him long enough . . ." Black Ghost's laughter echoed all around. 002 felt the tears trickle down his face, staring into the dead eyes of his friend.

"0 . . . 0 . . . 9 . . ."

'_009's too kind for his own good sometimes! That woman bewitched him, I know it!' 007's voice sounded, annoyed, and hurt. _

_'G.B., calm down. You know he can't stop wanting to help people, that's just how he is.' 005 tried to sooth his ruffled emotions. _

_'Geronimo's right, Joe can see the good in everyone, even if it's small . . . I doubt he could really hate anyone, but you're right, he is too trusting sometimes . . .' 004's voice was calm. _

"No . . . 009, knew I did what I could . . . he even told me to save myself, forget him . . ." 002 felt sick as he gripped his blaster again. "He'd never hate me, for putting everything I had, but failing nonetheless . . . This isn't 009!" He felt his stomach drop as he fire right into 009's chest, knocking him back. "None of this is real, it's an illusion!"

002's eyes flew open in time to see a red haired woman wearing green stumble back as if struck. He was on a lab table, and shackled down. He couldn't get up. The woman made eye contact with him, and he saw fear flit across her face.

"They'll be mad . . . I have to tell them . . ." She ran out. Leaving him alone . . . or almost alone. 002 saw a crib to his right, in it lay 001, sound asleep, a small monitor w/ numbers next to him reading 14.

_It's a countdown till he wakes up . . . which means he's been here a day already . . . We're in deep trouble now. What happened to Dr. Gilmore?_ 002 glanced at his arm. Then realized he was wearing his old uniform, the scorch marks from the fall still visible. 001 also had his uniform on. _Where the hell did they get our uniforms?_

* * *

"Damnit, where the hell is she?!" Nocturna threw a stone vase against the wall, shattering it. Wicca glanced up from her book. Gargoyle shifted his weight, one leg was bandaged, and he couldn't use it.Giving a sighing hiss, he laid down at Wicca's feet. 

"What's wrong?" Nightshade formed behind her.

"That arrogant brat-" She threw another vase, this one a fake china one. "Renegade!" It shattered. "Nightmare only obeys me or Wicca for a short time. And that's not enough for us to break 002, and he wouldn't break one on one!"

"Nocturna, I assume you ordered, not asked, Renegade to return?" Wicca felt a small twitch at the cornor of her mouth. It was interesting to watch Renegade go out of her way to annoy Nocturna. "She never obeys an order from you, and technically, she's about sixty or fifty years older than you."

"Nocturna, relax . . ." Nightshade hugged her from behind, also serving the double purpose of keeping her from throwing something else. "We've got Acid back, you can go torture him . . . "

"We can't torture him until after Master says so."

"Nocturna . . . 002 woke up . . . where's Acid?" Nightmare stumbled in. "Where's Big Sister? . . ." She trembled, and fell down to the ground on her knees. "No, stop! Leave me alone." Her eyes went wide with panic at something only she could see.

"Wicca." She got up, and quickly got to Nightmare's side.

"Here, you aren't feeling very well . . ." Wicca quickly forced something down Nightmare's throat, whatever it was knocked her out. "Too close, a few seconds, and we'd have been trapped in a nightmare . . ."

"Yes . . ." Nightshade sighed. "Nocturna, until we have a way to control her, don't antagonize Renegade. Why does Nightmare call her big sister anyway?"

"That was before our master made us . . . I could care less." Wicca easily lifted Nightmare up. "Besides, Renegade's not really one of us, she's just stolen technology from that Dr. Gamo and Black Ghost. We all know that."

"Too true . . ."

**

* * *

Well, 002 is in a fix, and 003 and 004 have arrived. And Renegade is being herself. I'll eventually get her back story in one of the chapters . . . or write a short story on her, to save time. Next chapter up soon.**


	6. Lost and Found

"G.B.!" Albert gently forced open the door, or at least, tried to. He'd forgotten how strong his metal arm was, and almost took the door off its hinges. Francoise entered the apartment, finding G.B. unconcious.

"Francoise, is Ivan-" Dr. Gilmore couldn't finish the sentence.

"No, he's not here . . . G.B. get up!" Francoise gently shook the sleeping actor, who weakly shifted.

"Oh . . ." A soft moan came as a reply, and Albert, after pushing the door back in place, quickly lifted G.B. up to the couch. "What . . . How long was I out?"

"G.B. what happened to Ivan?"

G.B. blinked at the soft spoken sweet voice. Blinking away the blurry fog on his vision, he focused on Francoise's face. "Francoise . . . what-?" He blinked several times more as he glanced up at the person who was holding his arm. "Albert? Where did you two come from?" G.B. had a huge headache.

"That's not important right now . . . what happened?"

"Well . . . I'm not sure, I heard 002 cry out, then a few seconds later, Ivan did, using his own telepathy . . . I couldn't tell you what happened, but I found myself on the floor soon after, I tried to get up, and a woman and some guy in a mask were standing over me . . . The woman was a psychic on 001's level, and kept me down . . . The guy just walked past me, and picked up 001. The woman called herself Renegade, the guy's name was Phantom . . . He certainly sounded like one." G.B. described the two he saw in detail. "The woman said something about starting the sequence over again, and whether or not we'd survive depended on 003 getting herself together or something along those lines . . . it didn't make sense, still doesn't. She offered to help me out if I could start using that telepathic link again, then made a comment on no one is trustworthy, that I couldn't trust myself . . . Which is really not helping my headache." G.B. rubbed his bald head. "I'm sorry doctor, but I didn't have a chance to fight to protect him."

"It's alright, G.B. you did your best . . ." Dr. Gilmore sighed. "I need to get to the lab. If they went after Ivan, then 002 might be in trouble as well."

" . . ." Francoise looked at the ground. _'-and whether or not we'd survive depended on 003 getting herself together-'_ kept running through her mind, what did that woman mean by that? Francoise listened to the three men talk about what could be happening, and that she should stay with G.B. while 004 and the doctor left. "No . . . I'm going with you doctor . . . I can find them quicker than you two would." They looked at her. "Doctor . . . is there any way to contact the others?"

"I can call 005 and 006 . . . but I don't have 008's number."

" . . . That'll work fine . . . we need to get them here as soon as possible."

"001 could probably teleport 008 here, once we get him back." 004 absently moved his gun hand, listening to the clink of metal on metal. "We also need to find the guy that called you, 003. He'd be able to help us . . . unless we can't trust him."

" . . . Right . . ." She gave a slight nod. Then her eyes widened.

"What is it?"

"That woman you described, she's outside the building." All of them jerked as the T.V. suddenly turned on, and the channels started to change. It settled on the local news, showing a picture of a smashed telephone booth.

"No one knows what was able to smash the booth, investigators say it could be the work of a group of vandals-" What the reporter was saying got cut off as the picture changed to the rainy night before. A man in a tan bomber jacket hurried to the booth, glancing over his shoulder as he did so. Francoise felt her mouth open, it looked like her brother. He closed it and quickly dialed, still glancing around as he did so. They watched him talk for a moment, and then glance to the side, he tried to say something, but a large creature hit the booth and clawed it, the man said something into the phone and took off as the claw sliced the phone. All of them watched as the man turned slightly, holding out his hand palm out, a liquid sprayed out, hitting the monster's leg, and melting some of the stones. A man with half his face showing materialised, and grabbed onto the man. A blonde woman injected something into his arm and he struggled a moment more before he collapsed. The picture blurred again, showing a picture of his face, and this time words formed.

**This is Acid, he is an agent of Hades and the only one that cannot be controlled with out a fight. He hates Hades and all it stands for, but has never sucessfully escaped. Calling you, 003, was a huge gamble, and he is currently locked away, they'll try to re-educate him later, for now they're focused on 002. Since Acid called you 003, and you and 004 both came, Hades plans for the moment are currently off. You'd be better off going in now to that lab. The doctor should stay with G.B. and not return to the hotel.**

_That woman, what's the point of saying not to trust anyone when she's clearly baiting us?! _003 and 004 looked at the silently fuming 007, who was glaring at the screen. He noticed. "What?"

"You . . . just sent a message . . ." 003 glanced at the screen as new words formed.

**Well, I guess annoying you worked better than shocking you to use that link, as for what I said earlier, I meant you can't just blindly trust your own eyes, and what you know to be true. I'm not baiting you, I'm just bored with the rules I have to obey, and I crave action, the way the plan Hades had would've worked kinda guaranteed a long and boring wait. That, and I have a little intrest in the good doctor staying out of Hades's hands for a while . . . See you around.** The words faded, leaving a blank screen.

"004-" the typeriter suddely started typing, making 003 jump. When it stopped 007 pulled out the sheet.

"What's it say?" He passed it over to her.

**Here's the hint: A Nightmare dances through the halls of memory, a Nocturn shifts to what you desire and fear, Gargoyle flies when need arise, and the potions of a Wicca can heal or kill, A sprig of Nightshade can seize some, and Acid burns any one that touches it. A Phantom remains, while unfinshed, buisness of information is a Renegade . . . Death has not wakened to claim victims. The Master has a castle of horror. **

"These words shouldn't be capitalised . . . and Nocturne is missing the e." 003 passed it to the doctor. "It looks like a puzzle . . .it's not even a rhyme-!" Two of their uniforms appeared, 003's and 004's.

"Hmm . . . I'll look at it, after I call 005 and 006." Dr. Gilmore pocketed the 'hint'. "Are you two going to-"

" . . . I forgot about these, I hid mine away in a drawer . . . " 003 picked her's up. "We're going to fight again . . . without him . . ."

"Ja . . . but that's what he'd have wanted. We can't leave 001 and 002 to those creeps, 009 wouldn't be pleased with that." 004 picked his up. "003, you're the only one that can find them, I'll follow your lead, and watch out for you."

" . . . You're right . . . 007 . . . where's your bath- nevermind." The two suited up, then put their civilain clothes over it. "Let's go . . . "

Renegade made eye contact with 003 as she exited, 004 was absently flexing his gun hand as he glanced at her. She just gave a half smile at them, before taking off. _Whoops, looks like I made a 'mistake' . . . I'll be 'good' for a bit._

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?!" Nocturna fumed as Renegade idly pulled up the the mansion's front door. The pillars on either side looked like people, chained, in pain and forced to hold the roof of the steps up. "002 defeated Nightmare's illusion, she couldn't hold it when he fought back-" Renegade just brushed past her. "Will you listen to me?!" 

"002 has woken, huh?" Nocturna barely managed to get her anger reigned in. "He's fairly strong minded so I'm not surprised, and I was having fun, Nocturna. Look the word up, F-U-N." She stopped, and smiled. "I'll go sedate Nightmare, but really, The potions Wicca uses tend to make her problems worse." Nocturna glared at her, then started walking to where her master was.

* * *

"This must be it . . ." Albert stopped the car, staring at the mansion on the hill. "Not the nicest location." What the doctor had failed to mention was the graveyard on the far side of it. 

" . . . It's like a horror movie set . . ."

"Mm, if that's the case, don't run up, and fight back." The click of his hand being prepped made her jerk. "Let's go."

"Right." 003 and 004 hid the car, and took off their civilian clothes, their uniforms underneath.

"I think you look better in the red, the green wasn't that great on you."

"Looked good on Jet though."

* * *

"You feeling better, 007?" The shapeshifter put ice to his head in an attempt to sooth his aching head. At least one of the books had hit him square on his noggin, he gave a weak smile at the doctor. 

"Depends, I can't tell if _Hamlet _or _Richard III_ hit me."

"Can you normally?"

"Depending on the bruise. I normally drop them on my foot." He shifted the ice. As he did, he noted the cell phone in the doctor's hand. "You going to call them?"

"Yes . . . " He flipped it open and sighed. "Here we go again." He hit 5 on the speed dial.

Geronimo Jr absently jerked as the phone rang. He stared at it momentarily, before picking it up. "Geronimo Jr."

"Geronimo, it's Dr. Gilmore." 007 shifted up so he could hear better. "There's been an incident, 001 and 002 have been captured, 003 and 004 are looking for them now, and 007 has also been attacked. We need you here, we're in London."

" . . . I understand, I'll be over there as soon as I can . . . " Geronimo glanced at a picture near his bed, it was of the team, several weeks before Yomi and 009's death had happened. "How's G.B.?"

"Tell him I'm on my death bed in pain." 007 managed a fairly dramatic voice. Dr. Gilmore looked at him.

"He wants me to pause on an overly dramatic remark, but he just has a sore head."

"And it hasn't swelled at all, my ego is perfectly fine."

"That's good to hear . . . I'll be there soon."

"I'll see you then 005, be careful, whoever is after us may try something to keep you away."

"One down, two to go." 007 had fallen asleep. Dr. Gilmore pressed six, and smiled when he heard Chang's voice, obviously not on the phone call.

"You, are you crazy?! Garlic does not go with basil, it goes with Parsely, be careful with the snap peas- Hello, Chang Changku here." If Dr. Gilmore was contacing him from one of the video screens you see in movies when people talk back and forth, He'd have seen the chef balancing plates on one foot, a ladle of sauce in the one hand, trying to stir the pot that was in the other with the phone cradeled on his shoulder. "Hold on, Li, are those fresh?!"

"You haven't changed at all, 006." Dr. Gilmore chuclked.

Chang almost dropped everything he was holding in shock.

"Dr.Gilmore, this is a surprise . . . " He forced the pan to one of his more promising cooks, (a young man he'd been tutoring for a while, and who easily kept up with him.) put the plates in the dishwasher, and actually went into his office. The entire kitchen froze in surprise, and stared at the door, before another cook took charge.

"Yes . . . I wish I could say this is a pleasure call though." Chang felt his eyes widen. "001, and maybe 002, have been captured, 007 was attacked . . . and we've finally found 009's body. The problem now is that the organization that has it . . . I don't think it's all it's meant to be. 003 and 004 are here, They've gone looking for the others. 005 is on his way."

"Where are you, and is G.B. all right?"

"London, he's fine, but we need the team again . . . you wouldn't happen to know how to contact 008, would you?"

"Mmmm, No, I just know the basic vicinity, and the fact it has no telephone service, mobile or landline." Chang immediately started packing up, "I'll be there quick as I can, probably tomorrow, See you then Doctor."

Hanging up, Dr.Gilmore turned on the T.V. to watch. Silently praying that 003 and 004 would be alright.

* * *

"So, this is the lab . . ." 004 stared at the building. "See anything?" 

"Nothing . . . the entire place is empty." 003 opened her eyes. "Everything Dr. Gilmore described is gone, as if it never existed."

" . . . What about the mansion?"

"There are several cyborgs there." Francoise glanced at it. "Let's go." They made there way to the mansion.

" . . ." Renegade opened her eyes, and gave a small smile. _They're coming, I'd better distract the others._

* * *

"Damn it." 002 struggled to get one hand free. He got tired of trying, and relaxed, as much as one could relax when the're shackled to a table without knowing why. Though it probably wasn't a good reason. 

"Enjoying your stay 002?" Nocturna entered, smirking.

"Depends, who the hell are you?"

"I'm hurt, 002, you don't remember me?" Nocturna faked hurt, then shapeshifted into Maria Diabla. "I met you at the airport."

"Shapeshifter . . . what the hell do you want?"

"I prefer this form better." She ignored the question, and changed back. "It's more fun."

"Where's Dr.Gilmore?"

"Asleep at his hotel, we'll bring him back in tomorrow." Nocturna smirked. "As for 009, we've moved his body to more . . . appropriate place."

"What did you do to 009, you said he was alive when you found him."

"He was, we didn't lie about that. Most of it was true. As for what we did . . . I'll leave it to your imagination." He glared at her as she laughed.

"Nocturna, could I speak with you?" Dr. Tudor was at the door, Before he closed it, he smirked at 002. If 002 hadn't been shackled down, he'd have lunged at them.

"I get out of here, I'm going to kill that guy." 002 closed his eyes.

:_002?_: His eyes shot open. :_002, it's 003 and 004, where are you?_:

:_003?! What are you guys doing here?_:

:_Rescuing you, Where are you?_:

:_Dunno, I'm on a table, in my old uniform . . . 001 is here, but I have no clue where here is. There's one door, and no windows._:

:_I think I have you, hang on._: 002 closed his eyes. The door opened again.

:_Guys, you'd better hurry._: He saw the guy that attacked him standing in the door. He had a slightly different outfit, he wasn't wearing the trenchcoat, but a black cape. He just looked at 002, and then at 001. Silently, he moved forward, and very gently brushed a finger over 001's cheek. He glanced at the door, and quickly moved away, and out the door.

"002?" 003 glanced down the hall at where the figure had gone, while 004 quickly freed him.

"I'm fine, I think. The guy that originally attacked me came in to look at 001." 003 quickly picked 001 up. 002 was a bit unsteady on his feet, so 004 supported his weight. "Let's get out of here." 002 was a little relieved that he'd been unconcious when they brought him in. The hall was lined with statues and paintings of people getting maimed by wild animals and other people. 003 was doing her best not to stare at them, while 004 was abled to ignore them entirely.

Phantom wasn't much of a thinker, he knew to some extent that there was something wrong with the people he was with. And He knew that Nightmare was like him, lost and alone in her mind. He also knew Renegade and Acid were able to understand each other with out talking, and that Renegade had a soft side. But despite what he knew, he wasn't one to question orders he was given, normally. Watching from behind a pillar in the hallway, watching the three talk, he started questioning his Master. The two men were debating about finding Acid, the girl holding the baby wanted to.

_Acid . . ._ Phantom glanced down the hall, then back at the woman. She was worried, and even to his rather shaky mind, She was the most beautiful person he'd seen. _Angel . . . beautiful angel, shouldn't be so sad._ He rushed to the other door, and unlocked it, they saw him, and just as quickly he ran away. _Angel . . ._ Phantom's only memory of before waking up in Tudor's lab was pain, and fire, fire that disfigured him so he wore the mask. So the emotion that made his heart beat faster when he saw the blonde haired french belle, was completely unknown to him. He just knew he liked it. And he'd do anyhing to feel it again.

"That was the guy that attacked me- 003?" 002 took 001 from her as she rushed to the door Phantom had opened.

"Jean Paul." 003 stared at her brother, who was chained to the wall opposite the door. "Jean Paul?"

Jean Paul had felt awful waking up, and as a result hadn't moved much, whatever Wicca had injected him with made him sick, and very disoreinted. "Jean Paul?" He opened his eyes, trying to focus on whoever was in the door way, but couldn't. "Jean Paul?" Whoever it was moved up to him touching his face. "Jean Paul, it's me, Francoise, say something."

"Fran-coise?" He stared at the face in front of him, untik it became clear. "Francoise . . . you're here . . ."

"004, help me get him out of here, please." The instant he got his arms free, he hugged his sister. "It's going to be okay, we've got you." She hugged him tight. "I've missed you so . . ."

"I've missed you too . . . We've got to get out of here, if they catch you all . . ." He pulled back a little, out in the hall, and approaching the stairs, 003 stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Jean Paul, what were you going to say about 009?"Jean Paul blinked, then sighed.

"Nocturna didn't tell the whole truth, He lived for about two months, hooked up to machines, 009 an- Ungh!" Jean paul lurched forward grabbing his head. 004 caught him. "What was I saying . . . it was important . . ." He blinked, his eyes were blank and confused. "Ah!" He gave a soft cry and passed out.

"Jean Paul- Jean Paul!" He began to disapear in front of their eyes.

"So sorry . . . but I only helped you to save 001 and 002, Acid will remain here." Renegade walked out from behind a statue of a tiger ripping the throat out of a human. "What? I'm not all good." Renegade changed her hair to be black with lime green stripes, her shirt had changed to a lime green sleevless shirt as well. She'd forgotten her jacket, so a tattoo of three roses, black, red and white showed on her right arm. The vines ran up and down it.

"You . . . where did you put him?"

"Hidden." She smiled, then closed hers eyes. "Now, it's time for you to leave." They blinked, Someone was shouting at Renegade and suddenly, they were by the car.

"Let's go."

* * *

"How dare you! You'd betrayed us, that was 004 and 003!" Even Nightmare came to see what was happening. They were in a round atrium, the ceiling followed the morbid motiff by painting the circles of hell as described in Dante's _Inferno_. They surrounded Renegade. Dr. Tudor glared at her. "You foolish girl, do you have any idea-!"They all were flung back. 

"Do you have any idea of what I'm capable of, Old man? I know everything you think, those little plots to kill me are so amusing . . . fools." Renegade felt their fear, Phantom, the only one smart enough not to get close, watched from the balcony as Renegade told them all off, Nightmare had passed out. "I could kill all of you now . . . " Nocturna almost screamed from the pain in her head, Gorgoyle hissed and spat, but that did absolutely nothing. "But I won't." They collapsed to the ground, frozen in fear. "All I've done is make your quarry more of a challenge to catch."

" . . ." Phantom watched her face, The anger faded, and she walked away.

"Do't get so prideful, You will never kill me without me letting you." She exited the room, and Phantom disapeared, heading to the darker, dustier part of the mansion.

**

* * *

Well, that's that for Chapter six . . . I didn't want to leave 002 and 001 seperated from the group for too long, and Renegade's changed colors, literally and figuratively . . . Some of the villans had a change of outfits, (Renegade's will change more often than her companions) And here's just a quick recap of a couple villains:**

**Phantom: He wears a golden mask, black hat, and now a black cape, His face was disfigured in a laboratory accident, and the scars can be seen reaching to his mouth, one scar in particular cuts across his lips. His voice is hoarse and wheezing, and sounds like he's in a continuous state of being on the verge of death. He has no memories other than being trapped in the fire, and is occasionally desperate to know who he was, along with fearing what the answer will be. He obeys Renegade, and has a small 'friendship' with Nightmare. His powers include an accelerator, and the ability to sense others' emotions. **

**Nocturna: Alias Maria Diabla, she actually is her master's secretary, and is one of his crueler minions, She likes a Ebony haired, white skinned, dark eyed beauty as her normal form, Often wearing a very revealing tight fitted black dress, She is a shapeshifter, and not one many would like to cross. Nocturna also has a very strong relationship with Nightshade, Her partner in crime. She hates Renegade and Acid. **


	7. Regroup and Change

**Sorry for the long time without an update, but this chapter should be long enough for those who've been waiting. **

**Regroup and Change**

"Okay, let's review, you guys came here thanks to a phone call from 003's long lost brother, said brother tries to tell us something about 009, and the woman that originally was helping them, breifly helps you, and then yanks Jean Paul away, turning against us . . . Have I missed anything?" 002 sat in the backseat, absently rubbing his right leg.

"Well, she also attacked 007, and helped kidnap 001." 004 glanced in the rearview mirror. "What's wrong, 002?"

"The fact they still have 009's body, who knows what they'll do with it?" _I was supposed to protect it!_

" . . . He's really dead, then . . . I don't know why I wanted to think Jean Paul was going to say he's actually alive."

"Denial, I'm betting he was gonna say 009 was used to make that Phantom guy." 002 gave a slight growl, his right booster was aching. "Guy had a similar accelerator, and beat me pretty quick."

"You're probably right," 004 drove up to 007's place. "And we've got to get him back, as well as your brother, 003."

"Unless that woman erases his memory completely." 003 glanced down at the sleeping 001 in her arms. "He was right there . . ."

"I know, 003, I know . . ." 004 gently put his hand on her shoulder, grateful that he wasn't driving a car with the steering wheel on the wrong side. "We'll get him back."

"I'd like to kill that shapeshifting b-" 002 forced the door open.

"002, despite the fact 001's mind is fully activated, I'd appreciate it if you didn't cuss around him." Dr. Gilmore met them in the parking garage. "And it's good to see you're alright."

"You too, Doctor . . . How's 007?" 002 waited till they were in the lift to ask about his friend.

"Sleeping. He's going off to try and find 008 tomorrow."

"Does he need my help?" 003 followed him into the living room.

"No, 005 and 006 are coming tomorrow, and we're looking into a rental house where we can hole up, instead of G.B's place."

"Sounds like old times to me . . ." 002 collapsed on the couch. "Wait, 005 and 006 are coming?"

"That's what he just said." 004 rested his chin on his normal hand. 003 glanced up from where she was rocking 001 gently.

"Is something wrong 002?"

"No . . . just feels weird, thinking that after two years, everyone will come back and fight again . . . it's like the past two years didn't really happen." 002 put his forearm over his eyes, he half wanted to sleep, and half wanted to stay awake. It would keep the nightmares away if he did stay awake. "I keep expecting 009 to appear, with that smile of his that he only had around us, saying that everything will turn out alright, or asking if I'm fine- I used to hate that, too! Damn it . . ." He sat back up, not really looking at them. "I can't count how many times I thought I didn't need him, in the begining- how many times I was mad at him for almost getting himself killed for us . . . I never thought how much I actually needed him." He blinked as 003 sat next to him putting an arm around his shoulders. "Then I couldn't save him when I realized it . . ."

"It'll be okay, Jet . . . we still have everyone else." _Which sounds wrong to me . . . we do need 009._

"We survived without 009 before, when it was just the four of us, remember?"

"Yeah . . . doesn't change that we were better with him."

* * *

Phantom was quiet as he easily manuvered his way through dim lit halls and hidden passageways. He never would tell anyone, but he preferred being in the dark. His eyes were failing, so were various other systems, that were always brought back on by Renegade, or, if one of the others found him, Dr. Tudor. At least in the dark, the world wasn't as empty. colors weren't so faded-

**THUD!**

-but you couldn't see the door right in front of your face. Phantom blinked, staring at the door. He couldn't recall ever seeing it before. Or being in this place. He opened it, and blinked at the soft glowing light. There was a coffin in the center of the room. He recognized the body in it, it had been there when he attacked 002. But what was it doing here?

"Who knows? Dr. Tudor isn't telling anyone." Renegade emerged behind him. "You okay?"

" . . . Go away . . ."

"Nope." Renegade walked to the coffin and looked in it. "You seem distressed, about something."

" . . . " Phantom removed his mask. Half his face was a silver white color, it was all scar tissue, the other half had red, angry looking lines, his right ee was slightly closed, and his nose was all out of joint. Parts of his face the skin had, melted (for lack of a better word) so you could see the metal underneath. He looked hideous. But, despite the scars and mutilated flesh, he resembled the beaten looking figure in the coffin. "He looks . . . like me . . ." emotionless ruby colored eyes flickered in the soft light. The mask was held loosely in his hand.

"Actually, you look like him." Renegade put her hand to his face. "Plastic surgery, and then you were given almost the exact same systems of 009, except you'd have been stronger." She felt a small pang of pity for the guy in front of her, but it was only slight. "If they hadn't found out about Bogot, and the underground place, you'd have been used to first capture 009, then all the others."

" . . .Co . . .py . . ." It was a raspy shuddering breath, it made Renegade take a step back. "I'm just a copy!" He collapsed to his knees.

"What? You thought you were 009?" Renegade smirked, wanting to laugh at him. "Oh, you poor boy . . . you may have been outfitted with some of his emotions, some small memories- My mistake for not erasing those completely, but you aren't 009. You're just a well made copy. or formerly well made- OW!" Renegade was flung into a wall, and another Renegade was just behind her. The first looked up, scared.

"Nocturna." The real Renegade glared at her until she changed back to her normal form. "I ever see you near Phantom again, I will kill you."

"You wouldn't dare- I know you, Renegade, you're too soft to ever take someone's life in cold blood!" Nocturna lunged to her feet. "You threaten all you want, but you won't kill us!"

"I wasn't talking physical death, Nocturna. But a mental one." Renegade stared at her. "Now get out, before you get trapped in your own mind."

"So possesive over one guy, maybe because you can't get a normal one, so you'll go with the one that's adled?" Nocturna smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress. The movenment used to briefly show off her very curvy figure.

"At least I don't shapeshift so I have bigger breasts than I started out." Renegade rolled her eyes. _This is why I hate her and Wicca, they're so damn obsessed with their figures and looks, that they'll use their powers to make themselves look good. _"Now, get out, lowlife." She flung Nocturna out the door. "Phantom you okay?"

"I'm a copy . . ." He'd dropped his mask, and used his gloved hands to cover his face.

" . . . Well, I won't lie to you, but Phantom . . ." She gently pulled his hands away. "Yes, you were created like 009, and yes, you were probably given some of his memories, so that attraction to 003 could have been from that- but you are your own person, Phantom. You have a heart, and you started out your own person. These silly fools that just write you off are wrong-"

"Give me my memories then! Please!" He gripped her throat. "I know you can!"

"I can . . . but not yet. It's not time yet Phantom. You'll know who you are soon enough. But not yet . . . just be patient, a little longer." _Even with only half of his systems working, he's still strong._ "It's not time . . . you have to be fixed first, and that will take a while . . . trust me, okay? I won't leave you in the dark forever." _If they don't come up with a better idea than have 007 search for 008, I will teleport him in myself._ "Come on, let's get you back to the room. Put your mask on." Phantom obeyed. Renegade could only look at his face for so long, before she felt sick.He understood that. "Let's go."

* * *

(Next day, near evening)

"I hope they can manage without me . . . I wonder if Lin remembered to preheat the oven . . ." Chang got off the plane, muttering to himself. He was half concerned about his resturant, half concerned about his friends. He almost missed the red head with the large nose holding the sign with his name on it. " . . . Jet? I thought you were in trouble?"

"Francoise and Albert got me and Ivan out. Good to see you, Chang." Jet gave a half smile. Surprisingly, he actually meant it. "We'll fill you in on the way to the house we've gotten."

"Just like old times, huh?"

"Yeah . . ." At the bagage carousel, Chang saw a large, tall man in a trenchcoat standing over a petite blonde, talking to her. "Hey, Geronimo!"

"Hello, Jet, Chang." That was about it.

"Has G.B. left yet?"

"No, unfortunately, he passed out, and still hasn't woken up." Francoise attempted to grab Geronimo's bag, and almost fell over. Geronimo picked it up with ease. "We're worried . . ."

* * *

Renegade stood on the top of Big ben, her choice for the night's work. -001.- She found his sleeping mind, -Wake up.- Closing her eyes, she smiled.

Ivan Whiskey soon found himself floating in a starstudded sky, except he knew each star was a mind. Here, he was a teenaged looking boy with his hair covering his eyes. One star in particular brightened and turned into a woman wearing a white/yellow color dress. -Who are you?-

-I am Renegade, 001. Your friends have already woken to the world monce more.-

-Joe, what have you done to 009?!- He could see three dark glowing balls, one with a familiar aura, and two light colored ones near her. they were the minds she had in her control. the dark shimmering ones were people who were insane. The slightly familiar aura he knew suddenly as his friend, Joe.

-He's dead to you, I'd be mor concerned about this one.- she held her hand palm up, the same way some people would hold a tray of some kind. One of the light balls came to rest on it. It got a little bigger to reveal another familiar man curled up inside.

-G.B., What are you doing to him?- Ivan stared at his friend. -Let him go!-

-Not yet, boy, I'm afraid it's not so easy.- Color changing eyes stared at him. Her grip tightened on the ball of light, and he saw a flick of red-violet cross it. The color ment pain. -Your friend is of little consequence to me, I won't kill him, but I'm afraid your defeatist attiude after the death of 009 is rather unsatisfactory for my wants.-

-What are you talking about? I can tell that's 009's mind you have.-

-It's a similar mind, dear boy, this mind was a clone of 009's so it would be similar.-The tone was amused and gently correcting. -See?- He did, it wasn't 009, his heart broke a bit. -Now as I was saying, You have a job to do. Or your friend here will lose his mind.-

-What do you mean?-

-You have to bring back 008.- She smirked. -Bring him to London, by teleportng him to where you are.-

-Why?-

-Because the game is going to start, and your friends will die if they aren't there to stand together.- Renegade smiled. -Everyone is prepared to fight, except for you and 008.-

-I can't, 009 died because I couldn't teleport him to me.- Guilt, a gray-blue color surrounded him.

-007 mind depends on you moving on boy.- An hour glass appeared. -Time is running out. If I don't return his mind soon, he'll never wake up again, and he will die.- Renegade was getting tired of this waiting game, the boy was so lost in guilt, he didn't realize what sort of threat she was. -Do you want another death on your mind? Bring 008 here!-

-I can't, I have to be awake!- He could see the light of the small ball in her hand brighten. 007 was losing touch with his body. -Let him go!- He tried to grab his friend and send him back to his body, but he just phased through the woman. She laughed at that attempt.

-Is that all you're worried about? I can help you with that. I can fix it so you are no longer boud to that 15 day cycle.- Suddenly he was back in his body being held by 003,

"Ivan-?" He immediately focused his efforts on 008, Renegade's voice whispering that time was running out.

-008!-

Pyuuma stopped walking on the dust road, there was no one for miles, so- "Huh?"

-008, we need you! It's Ivan, 001!- Images flashed through Pyuuma's mind.

_The others are prepared to fight, I'm in._

-Hold on.-

Chang had been staring at Ivan who'd woken up, then seemed to be trapped between being awake and asleep. 003 was worried, and everyone was staring at the littlest cyborg. Suddenly someone appeared next to him, wearing old clothes and covered in dust.

"Pyuuma!?" Jet stared in shock. "Where did-"

"Ah!" G.B. woke up in shock, instinctively grabbing his head from the pain.

"What's going on?!"

-I did what I said I would, didn't I?- Ivan glared at Renegade, he had eight balls of light next to him, one was Dr. Gilmore, the rest were his friends. -Good night, we'll meet again on the battle field.-

-Don't you dare harm any of them again!- She faded away, laughing. Then he returned to the chaos that was his family.

"Ivan, are you alright?"

/Fine, 003. I'm fine, is everyone ok?/

"Never been better, when did they get here?" G.B. rubbed his head. "Ow . . ."

/008, are you alright?/

"Just confused, why is everyone together? You didn't make that clear before you yanked me here."

"I'll give you the rundown later, 008." 002 glanced around the group. "What on earth was that 001? You scared us."

/Are you familiar with a person name 'Renegade'?/

"Yes, she's helped us, then she took away my brother!" 003 was still hurting over that.

"Why?"

/She contacted me, apparently, she didn't like our original plan of getting 008, and wanted me to wake up . . . unfortunately, her way of doing that included taking 007's mind captive./

"Is that why he wouldn't wake up?"

"Why is she picking on me?!" 007 was annoyed.

/I don't know, 007, but I do know that her overall agenda seems to have us staying alive. But there's one mind she has under her sway that worries me. It's main thought was a desire to kill, fight and kill. It's sleeping now, but I'd be worried if it wakes up-/ Something clicked in 003's mind.

"Death has not wakened to claim victims!" 003 almost shouted the words. "That's it, she's telling us the names of her team!"

"'Buisness of information is a Renegade,' She was telling us she knows all about us, She knows the most." 004 absently checked his gun hand.

"'Acid burns anyone that touches it', acid came out of my brothers hands!" Francoise had put Ivan down.

"'A Nocturn shifts to what you desire and fear', Maria Diabla said her name was actually Nocturna. She's a shapeshifter." 002 stared at the piece of paper.

"'The Master has a castle of Horror.' that's the place you were in, wasn't it? So whoever owns it is the Master." Dr. Gilmore sat down on the couch. "So each capitalized word is a name. Nightshade, Nocturna, she put the a infront of the word, Death, Nightmare, Acid, Wicca, Gargoyle, Phantom, Renegade, and then 'Master' . . . If we had 009, it would be an ev-" G.B.'s type writer started typing again.

**About time you started to figure it out. How are you feeling 007? **

"You've got a lot of nerve! Why are you picking on me?!"

**Now that your all together, I should warn you, you've got a finite amount of time before my dear Master opts to wake up Death . . . Of course I haven't told him that 005 006 008 have arrived. Yet. It's our move now. **

"What's that supposed to mean?" 002 was ready to throw something.

**This game of mine ends if you lose your King, or if you want me to stop with the riddles- Dr. Gilmore. I'll be nice and tell you that our 'Master' is Dr. Tudor. Happy?**

"Depends, what do you want?" 004 was grateful when 008 covered 002's mouth. He was starting to feel silly talking to a typewriter.

**Dr. Gilmore, actually. My partner, Phantom, is dying on the inside, however, Dr. Tudor hasn't bothered with fixing the mistakes . . . It's important for me that he gets fixed, but it wouldn't effect my over all plan if he died. But I promised I'd get him help. If you can defeat us, before Death wakes up, You have to fix him . . . your lives would depend on it as well, as he's a carbon copy of Death, he'd be able to defeat him.**

"I suppose your a woman of your word?" 007 was sarcastic, he had a mother of a headache, as well as getting tired of mind games. He had his fill of that in Yumi.

**007, I'm nothing if not honest. You of all of them should know about keeping the illusion of suspense going. Who in their right minds reveal the entire story in the first act?**

" . . ." _She's got a point, I'll have to give her that. _

**Got to go, Ciao. **

"What?! Get back here you stupid-" 002 started cursing in several different languages, main ones being mandarian, german, and japanese. 008 was nursing a bitten hand.

/So, Renegade is playing this game independant of her master to an extent . . ./

"What are you thinking 001?" Dr. Gilmore picked him up.

/That she's playing the same game the sisters were playing. I'm worried that the cost might be the same for her as it was for them./

* * *

Renegad sighed as she stared at the night sky. Nocturna, in the shape of an owl landed next to her, shifting back to her favorite form.

"What did you do?" Nocturna was wary of Renegade, for now.

"It's Started . . . the game has started . . ."

Phantom stared at the graveyard, right next to the large hedge maze. He felt the wind change, and gently touched the mask hiding his face. Nightmare sat next to him, vacantly staring at something no one else saw. "We'll be free soon . . ."

"Or dead, like we should have been, long ago." Nightmare's voice was a bit hoarse from screaming. She'd had another fit. "I want Acid . . . where is he?"

"I don't know . . . Sister." Phantom moved to stand behind where she sat on the bench. He didn't touch her, though. "We'll be free-"

"Or dead, like we should be."

**

* * *

**

Alright, so for those of you keeping track, Phantom is a clone of 009. 001 has finally woken up and Renegade gets a kick out of playing with 007's head. Have I missed anything?

**Acid: Formally Jean Paul Arnoul, he's the least willing to kill or harm anyone, His power is two tubes hidden in his arms, and come out of his hands, they shoot acid out at his opponents, melting anything they touch. He, Renegade and Nightmare have been together for a while, and know each other really well. The reason why Nightmare relies on him so much is that he's always been there. Originally made by Black ghost, he was found in Cyrofrozen state by Hades, who then completed the work originally done. **

**Dr. Tudor, a man who enjoys death and mutilation as much as the next person, Next person being Jason or Freddy. His home is stocked with Statues and artworks of the theme, and his creations all have the same thrill. He views himself as a gentleman, and is actually related to King Henry VIII. His motives are generally for power and wealth, though any day he gets a chance to ruin someone's life is a perk. His current motives are unknown. **


	8. The Game

**The Game**

Renegade absently played with her eyepatch. Phantom was sleeping in his chair again. Frustration took over and she ripped it off, glaring into the mirror. Her other eye was there, it was just plain white, no iris, no pupil, just white. It used to be she couldn't stand the stupid thing, that's why she started with the eyepatch. She absently touched the cornors of her eye with two fingers, ripping it out wouldn't be that bad, at least that was something people knew, instead of a girl born with just a plain white eye. She glanced at her bed where Nightmare was sleeping, peacefully. Then at the eye patch on the floor. She always forgot she wore it, leaving her with buying things normal people with two eyes would get, she really needed a better way to remember her eye was hidden. She sighed as she got up and then examined her tattoo in the mirror. She couldn't even remember why she had gotten it. She just knew that white was pure, trust; red was romance, desire; and black, death and threats. She carried three roses that matched them, her way of warning some of the idiots she dealt with on a daily basis. Idiots, that's what they were. Plain and simple. She turned to a wall covering, basically the death card from a tarot deck, and then pushed the wall behind it, revealing a hallway. She expertly navigated down it, and came to the only room that it led to. Acid lay on a bed, unconcious.

-Ace, why can't you stay out of the way? just pretend to fight your sister?- Her white eye glowed, yet another reason to wear the stupid eyepatch.

-Oh, and I suppose I might as well just slit her throat while I'm at it.- Acid's thought was bitter. If it wasn't for the fact Renegade had effectively made his body inoperable, he'd have wrecked everything to get back to his sister. -You think I'll ever betray her, willingly?-

-No . . . I know you too well.-

-Just because you wanted me to kill you and I refused does not make me the bad guy.-

-I could've killed her, Ace, Dreamer was never that strong, and you know it.-

-Guess what Star? It wasn't your fault.- Acid wished he could move. -They forced you to hurt her, you couldn't stop them from controlling you, your powers still weren't under your control.-

-Ace, look, you have to fight them for a bit. It won't be that long, just untill Death--

-They're going to wake him up?! Are they insane?!- Renegade blinked at the sudden surge of energy. -It took all of us to subdue him the last time, and you were barely able to put him in a coma, you can't wake him up!-

-I have no choice.-

-Star, you can't do this! He hates you, he'll automatically try to kill you!- Acid's face twitched. He was trying to wake up. -Star, Oh god, you're playing that game again, that's what got you cyrofrozen in the first place!-

-Ace, stop it.- Renegade felt so annoyed. -You and I played this before, you got free of the programing, now it's my turn.-

-I almost died! I would've died if you hadn't saved my life, there's no one who'll save you, Star--

-Ace, look, I'm sorry, but I'm out of time, you'll either do this willing, or not.-

- . . . Fine. At least willing I could keep an eye on you.-

-Thank you.-

-Now give me that memory you took!- His eyes were able to open and he glared at her.

-No.-

-I won't push it this time, then.- He knew better than to keep fighting her. -But I want it back.-

"Fine." Renegade turned to walk away. "I'll give it back before the game ends." She left him alone, and at least able to sit up.

The game, what they called it. A better way to put it would be 'How far can I push myself so the program that controls me eventually breaks'. He'd been programed to torture people, He couldn't remember what her programming was. He'd broken his programming by harming himself. The instant the program broke, so did his sanity. He almost became brain dead, and Star had barely been able to save him. The goal had been to break their programming, and escape with Dreamer, save her from losing her mind completely. Unfortunately, Star had been grabbed, her programming, then, forbidding her to kill anyone. She'd been the first one cryofrozen, Dreamer had been next, she'd gone too far out of control.

Jean Paul, alias Ace, alias Acid, had been the last one, and he'd just woken out of the coma he'd fallen in. Black Ghost then had no way to reprogram a flaw in the programming. To an extent, he'd hated himself, because when he'd woken in the clutches of Hades, he'd found the world changed. Star, the one that led the way, was renamed Renegade, and had disapeared into the shadows, Dreamer, renamed Nightmare, had completely fallen into madness, only able to barely recognize him and Star. _I'm so sorry, Natalie, I couldn't save you-_ what was worse was the fact that his sister's best friend, Natalie, was Dreamer/Nightmare. And he'd been barely able to hold onto her enough.

-Not your fault.- Renegade had stopped in the hall way, feeling the distress coming in waves. -Ace, it was never your fault. How were you supposed to know it was a trap?-

_It is though, because I should've realized that it was way to early for a recital of any time at the academy she had gone to._ He closed his blue eyes.

-Jean Paul . . . stop. It's too late for regret.- Renegade stared at her right hand. -If I fail this time, I will give Natalie back her sanity.-

"That will cost you your mind." Jean Paul looked down the corridor. "Sophia."

-I have no more options. Goodbye.- The tiny link he had long shared with her was cut. He sighed, and gave up. She made her choice. Now all he could do is be a pawn in her game.

_Well, that's just fine. If Natalie could focus, she'd be mad at her as well. _Jean Paul sighed. He'd given up on the things returning o the way they had once been. Star, the curious russian girl (with a cute accent when she tried to speak english) was gone. What was left was a person with nothing to lose and everything to gain. _A fallen star . . ._

* * *

008, officially, had a headache to rival 007's. Part of it was due to the fact that being teleported suddenly also hurt your head, but he wasn't going to complain to 001. The rest was due to the fact 007, headache and all, was reunited with 006 and the two were once again arguing over the finer points of cooking and acting. The part of a organization called hades with 009's body was threating them and the rest of the world had almost nothing to do with it.

After about- damn, he couldn't remember how long they'd been hunted- who knows how long, and fighting a war for a bit longer, the fact that someone was going to try and kill him wasn't so much of a newsflash.

"So, other than that, what else have I missed?"

"Not much." 002 looked empathetic. "Though I have to say, seeing everyone again, after so long, it's kinda weird . . . "

"Not as weird as you look." Jet's hair was still styled in the braid. "Please go back to that weird hair you used to have, then everyone can adjust." 008 laughed as 002 punched him in the shoulder.

"So you can dare 006 to set it on fire once again? I think not."

"Well, there's not much of a difference either way-" 008 laughed as 002 tackled him, the two wrestling on the floor like teenagers.

"You two . . ." 004 muttered the rest of the sentence in german. Though it couldn't have been too bad 'cause he was smiling and so was 003. 005 glanced at them, a gentle smile on his face as the gentle giant shifted furniture so everyone could sit in the living room.

"Short order cook!"

"Washed out actor!" The sounds of good natured bickering made Dr. Gilmore glance in the doorway of the kitchen, Change was making dinner (aided by his fire breath) and 007 was helping him but cutting up vegetables.

"That reminds me, there's a movie you ought to see, it's called Ratatouille-" G.B's typewriter started typing, again. "Go away for a while!"

**Newsflash- and no, 007, I won't- not all of you have your uniforms, so I'm sending them over. Why do I have them? While some of Hades lower level were scuba diving, they found the dolphin, which had spares of all your uniforms, as you **The type writer stopped typing for a minute. **Danger.**

"Huh? What?" The remaing uniforms appeared.

/Someone's coming, 002, it's in the sky, two others are coming by land./

"I'm on it." 002 got up. "See you in a bit."

Gargoyle gave a low growl as he saw a flash of red streak into the sky. The flier was now his, Phantom couldn't touch him. Gargoyle would bring him back to his mistress and she have a toy to play with. Gargoyle's love for Wicca was as twisted as the form he had chosen. He, out of all of the cyborgs created, had willingly surrendurred his human shape, to become a weapon, and a monster.Big yellowed teeth showed in a grin. The flier was his, and he'd give the wingless bird to Wicca.

He should've realized that it wasn't his body that was twisted, it was his mind.

"Holy-" Jet froze as he saw the opponent. :Guys, I think I've just met our friend, Gargoyle.:

:Great.: 007's voice was sarcastic. :But we've got our own problems.: He stared at the woman in front of him, and the man who was just behind her. :I believe this must be Nocturna.: "Madam Nocturna, I believe?"

"007 . . . you're my opponent." The beautiful woman smiled. "Shall we begin?"

"Ladies first." 007 gave a humorless grin. He really had no luck with women, so fighting one at this point really wasn't going to be that difficult. She turned into a black panther and sprang at him. In the briefest of seconds in studied her shape and then chose a tiger. "Tyger Tyger burning bright-"

"Who are you?" 004 had his hand out, looking at the man with half a face.

"Nightshade . . . too bad 008 isn't here, he'd normally be my opponent. You're supposed to face Wicca."

"Well, I'll keep that in mind." 004 opened fire, dodging Shadows that extended from the guy. :Nightshade maniuplates shadow, in case anyone was wondering.:

:Not really.: 007 turned into an owl to chase after Nocturna, who was a Raven. :But thanks anyway.:

"ROAR!!"

:In case you were wondering, that was not me.: 007 twisted his owl head to look up, in time to see 002 dodge a blow from a monster. :Ugly looking brute, isn't he, 002?:

"No joke." 002 muttered holding his left arm. His arm had gotten caught in the creatures teeth at one point. Bullet resistant skin was bleeding. "Why are you attacking us?! What have we done to you?!" _I know I, once upon a time, would've rushed into battle, not caring what the opponent wanted, just wanting to beat them so they'd leave us alone. 009 always tried to help them. Talk to them and try to see how they could be willing to lose their humanity. to be a weapon. _

"You ssssurvived. You, and the othersssss opened the door to power, to flight . . ." Gargoyle hissed, he loved the taste of blood. "You're a ssspecial prize . . . Massster could make usss stronger than before . . . from ssstudying you . . ."

"How can you fight like this?!" _Why . . ._

"I chosssse to, I chose thisss body!!" Of all the answers, that wasn't on the list. "Thisss power isss what I want!"

"You were human . . . and you chose this, why?"

"I hated the weak body I had . . . ssss, I couldn't move, paralyzssssed at birth . . ."

_That makes sense in a twisted way. I could understand that . . . _002 would've hated being a prisoner of his own body. "Why us? They're have to be other cyborgs . . ."

"Sssstart at the begining!sssss." Gargoyle looked tired. (His leg was starting to hurt again, the potion wicca had given him was wearing off.) "Find other cyborgsssss remainssss later, create a better army!!SSssss."

"What have you done to 009?" 007 managed to pin Nocturna while in the form of a bear, the other shapeshifter shifted back to her preferred form.

"New mind in his old body." Nocturna smirked. "Sounds like fun, no? destroying your friend's body to save the world?"

"Bitch!" 007 was higly annoyed.

"What do you want, Nightshade?"

"Just to do my master's will, and to have my beloved by my side." Nightshade formed again, smirking. "You aren't important."

" . . ." 004 just fired. He was getting tired of this guy running from a fight.

"Behind you!" 003 fired a shot, hitting a shadow. 004 blinked in surprise as her back touched his, "Only some of them are solid!"

_Some, then-_ He closed his eyes focusing. He felt something come at him, he opened his eyes and fired, hitting Nightshade. Nightshade stumbled back in shock, reforming to holding his chest.

"You hit me . . ."

"Nightshade!!" Nocturna reached his side. "Renegade, he's hurt, bring us back."

-In a moment.- Renegade had to focus her mind.

"If he dies, 004, I will kill you!" Nocturna glared at him. 004 didn't respond. "Renegade now!"

-Keep calm.- Renegade brought them back.

Gargoyle found himself in the enterance hall, Wicca and Dr. Tudor taking care of Nightshade. Renegade was standing at the top of the stairs, watching, Phantom behind her.

"He'll be fine Nocturna."

"What was that? I thought they were playing for keeps?" 002 landed.

"I don't know . . ." _Suddenly I feel like the villian. _004 glanced at his hand. _I don't want to take away another person's loved one. I know what it feels like. _

/004, you don't have to think like that. I saw their minds. It's a twisted version of love they have. They're like children, wanting to keep their toys clean./ 001's voice was calm and stoic. /Besides, they started it, they should know that we don't go without a fight./

_That mindset won't work anymore, 001. I'm getting to old for this. _The hardest part was getting up after a fall, and staying standing.

* * *

Renegade stood over Death's coffin. He'd been given a new outfit, similar in style to the old red one, but it was black, with darkgray buttons and a dark gray scarf. Dr. Tudor finished repairing the internal systems a few hours ago, so she thought she'd see the finished result. Dr. Tudor, or maybe Wicca, had also repaired the burned and or melted skin on his face. He looked like he had before death. "It's too bad you can't rest in peace, 009. You out of all the original nine, deserve it." Renegade had changed her hair and outfit once again, todays theme being purple and black. She felt the surge from Death's mind. He was trying to wake up, He wanted to wake up. Hopefully, the other 00 cyborgs weren't foolish enough to mistake him for their friend, Death may have had his body, but not 009's mind or soul. "Soon, Death, soon. You'll have enough people to kill. Ah." His hand twitched. "Damn . . ."

-Ace.-

-Yes?-

-He's waking up quicker than _Master _predicted.-

- . . . Merde . . . Do you need to let go of Dreamer?-

-Yes, are you with her?-

-Always.- She rolled her eyes at his comment, then remembered the important part.

-I need to knock out Phantom.-

-Why?-

-If Phantom regains any memories at this point . . . well, it's not going to be that pretty.- Renegade ignored whatever he thought and knocked out Phantom, releasing Nightmare as well. Then she forced her will to subdue the waking mind of Death.

_Hunger, Hungry, Kill Kill. _

-_Not yet, Death, sleep alittle more, when you wake there will be a feast_- Why was it so hard to subdue him? He used to fall asleep before, right as she touched his mind.

_Now, now! Hungry, Eat!_

-_No, not yet, just a little longer_- "Agh!!" It hurt, all the energy he was trying to throw at her, just to break free. -_NO!_- She tried not to focus on the creature he was in his mind. Black, smokey/shadowy, red eyes . . .

_Hungry, eat!_

-_NO, SLEEP!!_- It took all her will power to supress his mind, for good measure, she messed with his neck, paralysing him just incase he did wake up. _Damn. _She collapsed to her hands and knees, one hand wiping her sweat and bangs out of her eye.

"Renegade?" Wicca got to her side. "Are you okay?"

"He's stronger . . . He wants to wake up now."

"But that's impossible-"

"No it's not. Wicca, 009's body was able to recover at very fast rates. His body still has that capability."

"So what do we do?"

"You notify everyone else, especially master. 'Cause the next time he tries to wake up, I won't be able to stop him. Then he's your problem."

"Not completely, Renegade. I've already taken that into consideration when we first started work on him two years ago." Dr. Tudor smiled, humorless. "His body's been wired so all I have to do is press a button and he's unable to move. He also recognizes my voice, and my voice only."

" . . ." While Wicca cooed over how smart Tudor was (she just wanted to have some fun) Renegade stared at Death. _No, you're wrong. He's highly intelligent. _The struggle with his mind had revealed plenty of it. _He's too smart, and it won't take long for him to break out of any controls you put on him. God, we are going to die. _

**Well, how was that? This story keeps surprising me, and I'm the one writing it. Death is waking up. **

**Nightmare: She's really Natalie, Francoise's friend, she and Jean paul were captured together, and originally she could cast illusions that would confuse people. Her original codename was Dreamer, but she soon got lost in her own illusions, becoming more violent, to the point she was forcibly cryofrozen. Jean Paul is the only person she truly recognizes when not in a sedated state. Renegade can keep the visions from overwhelming her, but can't stop them. With her mind fragile and close to shattering, she's a dangerous wild card to have, but her visions can be used to torture someone else. **

**Gargoyle: originally a paraleytic, he voulnteered to be but into a monster's body. And is the only one to have survived the transfer. His one true love is Wicca, and he willingly serves her, he hates Acid with a passion, due to the fact that unlike the rest of them Acid still retains his compassion, and refuses to kill. He takes an indifferent view to the rest of the Hades group, and tends to follow Wicca's views on the rest of them. **


	9. Point of no Return

**Hello, sorry it's taken forever to update, I've been busy. Here's the next chapter.**

**Point of No Return**

"Umm . . ." 003 woke up, groggy. Once upon a time she'd been a morning person. That was before the fight against Black Ghost had taken it's toll.

-_Are you okay?-_ 001 was back in her room.

"Nightmares." She glanced around the room, then at the three sheets of paper that contained Renegade's messages. She picked them up.

-_What are you thinking?-_ 001 didn't pry into his friends minds if he could help it.

"Well . . . maybe it's just me . . . but I think she likes 007." She was studying the more recent one. "And she gives more hints than when you first look."

-_I can't see what you're looking at.-_ 001 reminded her. She picked him up and cradled him with one arm.

"Hades has the Dolphin. She has access to it. We can get it back." As she headed down stairs, 002 emerged form his room. SHe did a double take.

"What?" He growled, he was even less of a morning person than she was. He wouldn't be nice until after he got some coffee.

"You . . . you have your hair . . ." His hair had gone back to the style it had been before, and it looked way better than the braid. "It looks good."

" . . . Thanks . . ." He stomped down the stairs to find the coffee pot.

" . . ." 004 glanced up from the newspaper he was reading as 002 made his way to the coffee pot. He gave a small smile as he returned his attention to the newspaper. If 007 or 006, who were very annoying as morning people go, got inbetween 002 and the coffee, the day would start off interesting. _And there's no 009 to run inerference. _Before he could block it, a memory popped up.

FlashBack

_"Shut the hell up!" 004 glanced up from his breakfast to see an irate 002 glaring at 007. A blurr passed both, and moments later, 009 was handing a mug of coffee to 002, who barely mumbled thanks as he moved away. 009 just smiled as 002 plopped down at the breakfast table. No one bothered talking to 002 until after he had at least one cup of coffee in his system._

_"Nice save." 008 sat down, looking at 009. 007 was now talking to 006. 009 just laughed as he sat down._

EndFlashBack

_009 . . . _004 sighed putting down the sunday paper and glancing at his metal arm. A scratch had been left from Nightshade's attack, which testified to what those shadows could do. Dr. Gilmore was already working on theories. _We need you._

-_003 thinks Renegade's being generous with her clues.-_

"Huh?" Everyone looked up at 003 and 001 as they entered.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, for one thing, she's telling us she wants to help her partner, but that requires Dr. Gilmore's skill, Her own 'Master' hasn't bothered fixing him, even though his systems are shutting down. Which means Hades doesn't view her or her partner as very high priorities." 003 sat down. "And to a certain extent, she doesn't care if we follow her advice, She knows she's upsetting us, but . . . I don't know, I just get the feeling she no longer cares if she lives or dies . . ."

" . . . Too serious, too early . . ." 002 was still not awake.

"Well, I have somewhere to go . . . I'll be back soon." 007 got up. "But I'll think on it."

"Where are you-?" 007 was gone. "Shouldn't we stay in pairs?"

" . . . Probably, I'll go." 004 got up. "I know where he's going."

"004, do you need something?" 007 glanced up as he was getting in his car.

"We have people who are after us again, we have to stick together, 007." 004 glanced at his metal arm. "Even if you're going to visit a grave."

" . . . Hop in." 004 obeyed, and the two were driving towards the cemetary.

* * *

" . . ." 004 watched as 007 put flowers on his girlfriend's grave, then glanced away. 007 was lucky, he knew where his old love's grave was. 004 didn't know where Hilda's was, or Vina's.

"Depend's on your version of luck, doesn't it?" 004 jerked to see a very familiar woman nearby. Purple streaks in black hair was the only change. "Hello, 004." She was leaning agaisnt the statue of an angel.

"Renegade." 007 saw her as well. "What are you doing here?!"

"Not that much different than you." Renegade gave a half smile, now 004 saw the bouique of white roses in her hand. " . . . you should get back to your team . . . Dr. Tudor knows that everyone's together." She glanced away. "Though I didn't tell him."

"And we're supposed to believe you?"

"Believe what you like . . . makes no difference to me, I have no reason to fight you." Renegade sighed. "Now-!" The flowers fell from her hand as she gripped her head. "Nngh!"

_HUNGRY, KILL!!_ Death surged against her hold. She held on, trying to push him back. She could feel him all the way here, then he was almost awake. She shoved back, hard, and he went back under. _Soon . . . _She didn't know one word could sound so evil.

_Damn it . . . _Shaking spots out of her eyes, she realized that 007 and 004 were surporting her.

"Are you alright?"

"Death's waking up . . . next time will be for good . . ." She kinda liked being held, though she pushed that thought aside. "I've got to return." She pulled back and teleported herself back to the mansion. _Wish I could stay with them- and if wishes were fishes there wouldn't be any room for water._ She leaned against the nearest available door frame. _I don't think I'll live past this game . . . which works just as well. _

"Rene . . . gade?" Phantom appraoched, and put one hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Phantom." _It's not like I have anyone to hold onto, anyway._ "Anything happen while I was out?"

"New plan, since all 00's are here . . ." Renegade quickly shuffled through the minds of everyone in the base, "You got it?"

"Uh-huh . . . So Nocturna wants to take out 004 . . ." Renegade frowned. "Why on earth are they sending you after 003? I thought for sure they'd send Nightmare."

"Dunno . . . I think . . . because-" He hesitated, unsure of how to finishe the sentence.

"You look like 009?" Renegade gently touched the scar marring his lips. "Hmmm . . . you're right . . . And we have another meeting, let's go." She pulled her hand away, only stopping when he grabbed her hand.

"I don't want to lie to her . . ." Phantom tilted his head, a tear slipping under the mask. "It's not right . . ."

"Nothing we're doing is right, Phantom." Renegade gave a wry smile. "We're the bad guys. We can only do the wrong things . . . " _And hope that the good guys can pick up after us. _She turned and began walking away. _No matter what happens, I will have no regrets. _Opening the door that led to Dr. Tudors study, she ignored the glances the others gave her, especially Acid. _This is my choice. And I'll take whatever consequence there is for it. _"So, What did I miss?" _There is no turning back, I've passed the point of no return. _

"Glad you could join us." She gave a grim smile as she sat down to read the file handed her. She only glanced up once to study the faces of the others, Dr. Tudor studying a security screen that filmed Death in his coffin, Nightmare leaning against Acid, eyes dull, while he used all his willpower not to burn the file, Nocturna sitting on Nightshade's lap, Wicca using Gargoyls as a bench and Phantom pretending to read the file, his eyes had faild to the point he couldn't read fine print. "If any of you fail, Death will be woken at midnight, and sent to take care of the problem. I can study bodies as well as the next."

_We've all passed the point of no return. And there's no way to stop._

* * *

"What's with the flowers?" 002 looked up from the pushups he was trying to do. 'Trying' because people kept walking through the room and so far he'd been kicked twice by 006.

"Renegade was there . . ." Heads poked out of doors and hallways. "She left in a hurry."

" . . . there's a card." 003 opened it. "Oh . . ."

"What's it say?"

"'Everything changes, and the clock moves forward . . . which is they only direction you should move, as the past can't repeat.' It's signed 'Star'." 003 frowned. "Wonder what that means?"

"As far as I'm concerned, it's an open invitation to take the fight to them." 002 got up. "I'm tired of the 'stay hidden until Black Ghost or whoever comes to us' tactic. We know where they are, we can take them out now and get it over with."

"002 . . . "

"I agree. I'm tired of being toyed with." 007 crossed his arms. "We can bring the fight to them for once."

" . . . We only ever fought when we had to, 002, 007." 005 glanced up from where he was moving the couch back. "Even if we bring the fight to them, we could walk into an even bigger trap."

"So? We've got powers, and 003's brother is still over there, as well as 009's body." 002 ignored te feeling of guilt that surged, he knew he was manipulating the others with that reminder. "We can't leave them over there."

"Not to mention Renegade's partner, if his systems were failing, he must be near death." Dr. Gilmore held the piece's of paper carefully.

" . . . Renegade, mentioned Death was waking up." 004 stared at the flowers in his hand. "She sounded scared . . . said the next time he would wake up . . . I'd imagine that might be soon."

"Renegade's a pretty bold girl, sending clues, talking to us in broad daylight . . . if she's scared of this Death character-" 008 trailed off, and glanced down at his hands. "It must be someone stronger than her."

-_Her control over him must be breaking . . . I remember seeing four minds under her sway . . . one was normal, one was tinged with insanity, the other two were insane. I only brushed them, but I believe I know which one is Death . . . and there is no reason left in that mind.-_ 001's comment was the deciding factor.

"Then we'll attack." 004's voice was quiet. "Stop this from getting too out of hand at it's source."

"I'll make a healthy dinner!" Things had gotten too serious for 006. "We'll need the energy!" He all but skipped to the kitchen.

" . . . 001 and I will stay here . . . I'd just get in the way." Dr. Gilmore sighed. "I'm getting too old for this."

"003, a little help please?" 003 just nodded at the others before going to help 006.

_The point of no return . . . I'd quote Hamlet, but that seems like a bad idea. _007 glanced out the window at the cloudy sky. _I think I know how I'll end my play . . . if I ever get to finishing it. _

"Everyone ready?" 008 glanced at the group, a wave of nostalgia and slight Deja vu overtook him as he watched 003 put a red headband in her hair. 002's slight scowl was the only reponse he needed from the flier.

KCHACKK! 004 readied his gun hand. "Ready."

"Oui." 003 fixed her scarf.

"Ready as ever . . ."

"Let's break a leg!"

"Do I look fatter?" 006 was staring at his reflection. "Or is it my imagination?"

"Let's go."

"Be careful, all of you." Dr. Gilmore held 001, who was once again dressed in his old uniform.

-_I'll keep track of you, don't worry.-_ 001, not for the first time, wished his body was bigger. He'd be able to join them.  
"We'll come back, don't worry, Herr Doctor . . ." _For these people, if nothing else, I will keep going._ 004 got into the driver's seat nodding to 007 who was driving the other car. _I may not think about it all the time, but I care about them, and they care about me . . . 009's death hurt them enough. I won't add to that if I can help it. I'll live for them, if nothing else._

_

* * *

_

_No matter what I do, I will never be a good person. _Renegade stared down at Death_. All I can do, is make a descion, and pray that it turns out all right. _Renegade strecthed out a hand, and touched his forehead._ This game ends now, I don't have the strength, to keep moving anymore. _

"Hurry up!" Dr. Tudor stood behind her. She could hear the thoughts he was sending.

_I've only ever done what I wanted, Tudor. And this is the last time I'll let you think you own me. _Burning red eyes snapped open. And Renegade managed a weak smile. _Too bad I couldn't play my game a little longer, but this way I get what I want. _

"I am Death!" She didn't scream as a hand gripped her throat. It wouldn't have done any good any way.

**Well, I just made a cliffhanger, even though I didn't intend too . . . I think I'll end this story in a couple more chapters, wrap up loose ends, and any other problems.**

**Nightshade: He's able to melt into Shadow and use dark colored tentacles to move or spear things. His only interest is Nocturna and whatever Tudor tells him. Like many of hades, he loves to cause pain.**

**Wicca: the potions she creates are able to do anything, but her real power is the ability to see exactly what things are made of. She's able to analyze any Chemical within seconds. Her witchy demeanor hides a broken heart, though, and she's determined to bring pain to any man that she can. Unless they have something she can use. **


	10. Battle Royale Pt 1

**Battle Royale, Part 1**

The mansion looked creepier at night.

"So how are we going to get in? Ring the doorbell?" 007 stared at the doors.

"Bet the doorbell sounds like a bloodcurdling shriek." 006 was standing as close to 005 as he could.

"Lovely, come up with that all by yourself?" 003 ignored the two as she opened the door. It was unlocked.

"Shut up you two." 002 didn't like being near the place. He'd escaped from there a few days ago, and here he was walking through the front door. "Anyone else suddenly have a feeling this is a bit too convient that they left the door open?" As soon as he said that and 008, who was the last in line, had gotten through the door, it slammed shut.

"You had to say that, didn't you?" 008 had whirled and almost shot the door. Now he was semi-glaring at 002.

"Didn't know the door was automatic." 002 quipped back, "Wonder if the rest of this place is as creepy as the front hall." They began heading into a hallway.

"I had my fill of creepy houses with 0012." 007 caught 004's eye, who gave a half smile and a nod, acknowledging that statement. The hallway was lined with pictures of people being disemboweled and other painful ways to die.

"Stay together, let's keep moving- Ah!" 006 had come face to face with a snarling tiger. A stuffed one, actually, with a plaque that read "Man-eating tiger from China." 005 looked at the tiger as well, then down the hall that the tiger guarded. It was full of animals that had killed people, and where dangerous in general. He took a step forward to see more, 006 following, and a wall slammed down, cutting them off from the others.

"005!!" 008 lunged at the door. "006!!"

"Well, so much for staying together . . ." 002 muttered, and they started to try and tear the door down.

"My fire breath isn't even heating this door up!" 006 stopped trying to melt the door. :We'll find another way out, see you soon.:

:Be careful.:

Somewhat reluctantly, 005 and 006 moved away from the door. "Where to now?"

" . . . This way." 005 led the way. "Stay close."

"Don't have to tell me twice." 006 would have clung to 005 if there wasn't a huge problem of personal space and manly dignity and pride to consider.

"Look out!" 002 shoved 008 out of the way of another door coming down. 003, who'd been in the lead turned around in time to have 008 slam into her, leaving 007, 002 and 004 on the other side of the wall.

"Merde!" 003 could still see them on the other side. Once again, the door was too thick and strong to cave to laser fire. Taking a deep breath, she and 008 went down the hallway open to them.

"We're being toyed with!!" 007 seethed as they once again split from their friends. The hallway they were going through was lined with different types of armor from different countries. "I can't believe this, what can they possibly gain by splitting us up?"

"Well, for one thing scare us, and another- 007?" 004 turned, 002 turned as well. 007 was gone. "To get us on our own . . ."

"007 ought to be fine . . . he just has to shape shift and he can get out . . . right?" 002 glanced at 004.

"I hope so . . ."

005006005006

"And I found this ingenious recipe for a quick desert too!" 006 had been talking nonsense for the past half hour after being split from the others. 005 didn't mind, he knew it was 006's way of dealing with pressure. And honestly, it was nice to have him talking. Made him feel less alone. "All you have to-whoa!!" 005 turned in time to see a fireplace whirl, taking 006 with it. An attempt to just punch out the wall with his strength ended with a sore hand. Now he was on his own.

006 struggled not to panic, because really, if he did, all he'd accomplish would be getting himself killed, and he didn't really want that, on the other hand, he might get killed anyway, so it wouldn't matter if he was calm or panicked- Okay, so he was panicking. He was also staring at a really attractive blonde holding a vial.

"Hello, 006. I'm Wicca."

003008003008

"008, look out!" 003 tried to save her friend, but the trapdoor opened and closed too quickly for either of them to react. She collapsed to her knees, staring at where the floor had swallowed 008. "Please . . . I don't want to be alone . . ." She could still faintly feel and hear her friends, but it was strained.

A violin played, just down the hallway, calling her to follow. So she did.

008008008008

008 landed with a splash in murky water. He glanced around the place, there were half submerged Statues, all men or women being dragged into the water by tentacles or snakes or mermen. There was also no visible way out, other than the trapdoor he'd fallen from. "Where am I?"

"My play area . . ." A man with half his face hidden by a black mask appeared out of the darkness. "I'm Nightshade . . . and it will be a pleasure to kill you, 008."

"I don't kill easy." 008 glared at the man. Water was his element, and he'd be damned if he let some half cracked bastard kill him.

002004002004

"002!" 004 knocked his friend out of the way as bullets erupted from the wall, the force slamming him into the opposite wall. Nocturna smirked, the tommy gun in her hands smoking.

"I think I owe you something . . ."

"004!" Someone grabbed 002 and before he knew it, he was in a large room, a wall now blocking him from 004. "Jean Paul!"

"I'm sorry, 002 . . . I have no choice." Acid didn't want to hurt anyone, especially someone his sister cared for. Very quickly, he punched 002, knocking him against the wall. Leaning close he whispered, "Dr. Tudor is watching the fights, if I don't act convincing, I don't know what he'll do." 002 blinked, understanding.

"Then try not to hit vital areas, and I'll try to shoot out the cameras." 002 saw Acid's grateful smile. "003's been worried sick, it's the least I can do." He punched him.

"Call me Acid."

007007007007

007 had no clue how long he'd been sliding down the tunnel, but it was getting monotonous. Finally he landed in a room. Rubbing his now bruised rear, he stopped when he saw what was occupying the room.

First off, the room wasn't as macabre as the rest of the mansion, with statues of tragic characters like Othello and Desdemona, Romeo and Juliette, Ophelia, and many others. The lighting was warm and soft, giving an air of peace about the place.

What bothered him were the shiny biers with glass coffins in the room. Each one held a familiar face to him. Closest to him were both 0010s, 0012 and 0013. Past them were the Mythos cyborgs, and farther than that were 009's three friends. He stared at each peaceful face (okay, so some of them were smashed up or burned, but they were definitely at peace.) Each one had a plaque on their bier, listing their designation, who created them and death date . . . also who had killed them. He froze when he got to the last coffin in the room. "Oh God . . ." Renegade lay in it, beaten, bloody and deathly pale. "Renegade!" He opened the lid, staring at her. He may have not liked her, but he certainly hadn't wished she would die!

"Glad . . . to hear it . . ." Weakly eyes opened, blood coming out of her mouth as she whispered.

"You're alive?"

"Kind of . . . 001, made me come back . . . " Renegade couldn't move as he picked her up, pulling her out of the coffin.

"Who did this?" He knelt on the ground, holding her in a sitting position as he leaned against the bier.

" . . . Death . . ." She coughed up blood and some fluid. She leaned against him. "I woke him up . . ."

"Why? If he was unstable . . ."

"I wanted to die." Of all the answers he was expecting, that wasn't it. He didn't push her away as she laid her head against his shoulder. "I wanted to . . . for once."

"What do you mean?"

TTTTTTTTTT

Fumes and Flames were all that Dr. Tudor could see of Wicca and 006's fight. He had no way of knowing who was winning, or what they were doing to fight each other. A slight explosion rocked the camera, making it turn off.

006006006006

*CoughCough!* 006 struggled to breathe, he was pretty sure by this point the fumes in the air were toxic. His eyes were watering and he was struggling to see anything in the haze. He put his back against the wall. He had to find a way out of here before he collapsed. Though from the impression he got from her, she probably wasn't affected by the fumes. Blowing out, he ignited something.

005005005005

"Grrr . . ." Gargoyle jumped out of nowhere and 005 barely managed to duck and send the large monster over his head. "Die, Foolisssh one!" A punch to the creature's jaw sent it back a few feet.

005 was silent as he ducked the thrashing tail. Silently, he prayed that his friends would be alright without him for a while longer.

004004004004

004 twisted out of the way as Nocturna shot at him. A part of him was struggling with the idea of killing her. He knew what 001 had said, but still . . . He glanced at his arm. _What have I got to lose?_ He didn't expect the answer, but he knew it was right. _Only my friends, if I can't beat her. _He returned fire, 009's death had shaken everyone else enough, while his death might gain him a chance to see Hilda and Vina again, he couldn't abandon his friends.

He just had to give everything he had, and they would make sure he didn't collapse.

Easier said than done, as the crazed female Shape shifter wound up having a grenade and blowing up half the hallway.

002002002002

002 hissed in pain as a shot of acid hit the arm Gargoyle had shredded earlier. Acid was a pretty good shot, even if he wasn't playing for keeps. He also wasn't half bad at hand to hand combat. Spying a camera, he moved so when he took a shot at Acid, it would hit the camera.

Acid located another camera just behind 002, so he took the shot, giving him enough of a warning so only the camera got fried, unfortunately, so did 002's gun. 002 rammed into him using his jets to accelerate him, pinning Acid against the wall.

"Anymore?" 002 had him by the throat.

003003003003

003 stepped into a dusty theater, a record player on the stage. _That accounts for the music . . . _"Ah." The door slammed shut behind her, she turned to it, and then when she turned back towards the stage, she almost jumped out of her skin. Phantom stood right there.

007007007007

"What do you mean, you wanted to sleep?" 007 glanced around, before looking at her again. He'd though he'd heard something. Renegade just closed her eyes. "Oh no you don't, you can't die-"

"Die." 007 jerked as a slightly familiar voice whispered nearby. Turning, he froze up, staring wide eyed at the figure near him.

"009?" 007 squeaked.

-_That's not 009, 007.-_ Renegade gave up on talking since it hurt so much.

"She's mine to kill."

-_That's Death. He only likes to kill.-_

"Leave her alone, she's hurt enough!" 007 stood in front of Renegade.

"I'll kill you first." Death accelerated, hit him and sent him crashing into the wall, then appeared farther away.

-_007, Death will toy with you till you collapse and he can kill you without a problem.-_

"What the bloody hell did Hades do to him?!" 007 attempted to dodge Death's next rush, but wound up getting thrown. _He's playing with me like a cat with a mouse! Or like a Great White with a seal- _007 shook out the comparisons as he, surprisingly, was able to dodge the next hit and run.

-_He's still playing with you, he missed on purpose.-_

"Well a little help would be nice!"

008008008008

008 dodged the tendrils formed by Nightshade. Cutting through the water, he took a shot at one of the possible places where Nightshade's body could be. Something wrapped around him, and squeezed his arms close to his body. Next thing he knew, he was being slammed against the underwater wall, and could feel the grate hit his back- A grate! The current was bringing water through the grate, it was stronger near the bottom than it was near the top. An idea formed, right as Nightshade formed in front of him, holding his throat. Taking a deep breath, he pushed off the wall and down, sending them both down to the bottom. The current began pulling at them both, but was worse for nightshade, who began to disingrate before 008's eyes. The grip changed from intending to kill to clinging to a possible rescuer. 008 shook his head, and eventually the grip disappeared. 008 returned to the surface of the water, and pulled himself onto a stone slab, exhausted. His hand hit a button on the floor, and the wall and stone slab spun, bringing him to a hallway.

005005005005

005 held Gargoyle's mouth shut, pushing him against the floor. Gargoyle hissed and growled, but he couldn't escape 005's grip. Gargoyle gave a massive effort to shake 005 off-

SNAP! - And snapped his own neck. 005 released the beast, and stared down at him. Then he continued on his way, down a set of stairs.

"If you want to kill me, you'll have to do it while I sleep." 005 stopped and looked at a wet and definitely tired 008. "Oh, it's you. We don't have to worry about Nightshade, anymore."

"Gargoyle is dead as well." 005 picked up the swimmer.

"Great . . . let's find the others, huh?" 008 didn't protest being carried. Armored scales or no, being nearly strangled still took the energy out of him.

004004004004

"Albert . . . " 004 blinked, staring into Vina's face. Everything was so surreal.

"Vina . . . ?" He was so focused on her face that he almost missed the dagger aiming for his side. A last second instinct made him grip and crush the fingers of that hand. 'Vina' shrieked and pulled back, turning back into Nocturna. 004 rolled to his feet, punching Nocturna. An old suit of armor had been caught in the blast, and she grabbed the mace. His attempt to shoot her didn't go to well. He'd run out of ammunition. He grabbed the sword just as she brought the mace down on his head. He barely got the sword up in time. He shoved back, and pulled away.

"I'll kill you. Then I'll go help kill off your friends . . . Maybe I should attack in your shape? So they wind up hating you?" She pressed the attack. He blocked most of the blows, and then some part of him made him take a step forward, barely being missed by the mace, and thrust the sword.

Nocturna's mouth dropped open. "You . . ." The sword had gone straight through. "You weren't . . . supposed to hurt me . . ." She collapsed.

002002002002

"We're clear, let's go." Acid and 002 took off. "006 will be in the worst trouble."

"Why- wait, you planned on us coming to you!" 002 almost stopped.

"Tudor did. He used to be a . . . well, I'm not sure if 'psychiatrist' is the right word, but he built a living on studying minds and people . . . how far it would take for them to go insane." Acid took a deep breath. "I'm probably the only one out of this group other than Renegade who's still sane."

"Yeah well, those mind games she plays are annoying." 002 glanced around. "Where are we going?"

"Hold your breath." A few seconds later smoke poured out of the hole the acid had made, and then they were in. The room was on fire. 002 tripped over a figure in black, and grabbed it. The woman didn't respond, nor did she have a pulse. Someone gripped his arm.

006 wasn't sure if he was still hallucinating or not, but it looked like 002. The guy grabbed him, then in a few moments he was away from the smoke filled room.

"Get him to drink this." Something was forced down his throat, and for a moment, he panicked. Some paranoid part of him of screaming that the stuff was poison.

"C'mon 006, snap out of it!" It took a few moments, but eventually his head cleared well enough to see the woman that almost killed him propped against the wall. "Why are you concerned about her, Jean Paul?" it took a moment to notice the man was checking her.

" . . . Wicca was in a bad relationship, with a disease eating at her . . . unfortunately, the clinic study she joined was funded by the branch of black Ghost that became Hades, so instead of being cured, she was turned into a cyborg." Jean Paul shook his head. "Doesn't really matter anymore. We've got to get going." They took off down the hall, 006 being led by 002.

007007007007

"Bloody hell!" The punch Death tried to throw at 007, went straight through him. For that matter, so did the rest of Death, who went straight through a 4 inch solid steel wall. 007 was checking to see how it happened, but couldn't figure it out. Death had even slowed down so he could see the hit coming.

-_You know how shape shifting is the rearranging of your molecules?-_

"Don't tell me Renegade. I don't want to know." He moved back to where she was. "We've got to get out of here . . ."

_-Can you, 007 look out!- _

007 found his head smashed against a metal bier, before he stumbled away from a Red-eyed Death.

"Game over." 007 saw Renegade lunge out of the corner of his eye, and right before death grabbed him- They were outside the mansion. Right next to the hedge maze. Renegade was clinging to him.

003003003003

"What do you want?"

" . . . Help." Phantom's hand went to his throat. It was harder to talk than before. _Renegade . . . _"Come . . . show . . . Dolphin . . . Help others . . ."

"You can get me to the dolphin?" An explosion sounded. "What was that?"

"Don't . . . know . . ." Phantom made no move to attack, so 003 relaxed. "You . . . are . . . beautiful . . . " 003 jerked in surprise, then glanced at Phantom. "Sorry . . ." He moved away from her.

"It's Okay. Why do you wear a mask?" Phantom tilted his head looking at her.

"I . . . am . . ." He shook his head and turned away.

"Wait, you said you could get me to the dolphin, and help my friends. Will you actually do it?" She grabbed his hand. He blinked at her.

"Would . . . you . . . give . . . something . . . in . . . return?"

"Like what?"

" . . . A . . . a . . . kiss?"

" . . . Once we get to the Dolphin, yes, I'll give you a kiss." All things considered, it was probably a cheap price, but 003 could see his eyes light up. She could hear metal parts grinding together every time he moved and talked, he was really broken up inside. One of the side doors opened, and 004 entered.

007007007007

"Where are we?"

-_Hedge maze, don't go in, there are some failed versions of gargoyle in there, not very bright but plenty nasty.-_ Renegade leaned her head on him. _-Death can't leave the mansion, He'll self-destruct.-_

"The others are still in there!" He tried to pull her away, but her legs weren't working very well, and she almost fell.

_-I know. I can't pull them out.- _007 blinked as he realized one of her eyes was just plain white. -_It took a lot just to get us out, and I can't teleport anything else just yet, there's a slight cool down period._-

"Then what use are you?"

-_I can show you where the dolphin is. If you want.-_ Renegade glanced away, which took more effort than it was worth. -_Oh, Hell.-_

"What?"

_-I'm gonna kill the designer of this Hell house, for one thing, There are two ways to get in to the hanger, three if you count the hangar doors, but those open from the inside. One's in the house.-_

"And the second?"

-_In the Maze. Damn, I wish I could see the future, I would've teleported straight to the hangar if I knew I was going to make this goof.-_ Renegade moved her face into a scowl. -_I can instruct Phantom to show the way for everyone else, Maybe play my game a bit longer, see how it works.-_

"You were able to teleport Jean Paul and then the others in rapid succession."

-_I wasn't dying then. A part of my brain is trying to heal me, and if I focus the energy away from that, I could wind up erasing someone out of existence, not to mention killing myself.- _Renegade closed her eyes. -_I hate being a psychic. There are too many rules to follow, and too many chances I can't take.-_

"I was wondering, is there a universal law of some kind that Psychics can't affect to world on a grand scale?" 007 moved her to a bench so she could sit. "I can try to stop you from bleeding out if you want."

_-Please. And Yeah, we can't really make anything happen, we can nudge people in the right direction, we can mess with people's heads if it will get something to happen that should._- 007 started to check on her injuries, and was surprised that she was conscious. -_Most of us stop at controlling people outright, and generally, we make up our own rules, and our own strengths and weak spots in our power. Mine being that I can't truly control people, I can erase their memories, I can give them suggestions, but I can't force them to move against their will. But there are drawbacks to the power . . . things that I can't control.-_ Renegade opened both eyes. -_We better get moving, I can act as a compass to get to the center.-_

"I just got out of a brush with Death, and now we're going head-on into it." 007 shape shifted to a horse. "Can you get on?"

_-Give me a few minutes, and I'll let you know.-_ Renegade gripped the neck, and barely thanked 007 when he crouched down so she could pull herself up. -_Let's go. I think I can keep most of them away from us, but don't hold your breath.-_

005008005008

"I can walk now." 005 nodded and gently put 008 back onto his feet. "Where are we?"

" . . . Looks like we've headed into a dead end." A wall slammed behind them.

". . . This isn't good." 008 turned to face the wall that hadn't slammed down. It was getting closer. "'Castle of Horror' tries 'Castle of Deadly traps'." 008, though he was unaware of it, had seconded Renegade's thoughts in wishing the designer of the house harm. "005 can you lift this wall?"

"I can try."

"Don't 'try', do it before we get crushed." 008 tried to shoot at the edges of the moving wall, thinking of slowing it down. "Hurry!"

002006002006

"Acid, where are we going?"

"To get . He's in the control room." Acid focused on the halls. "It controls the entire mansion, we can shut off the traps, and we'll be able to find where everyone else is. Particularly Renegade."

"Why her?"

"She was supposed to meet me, just before you guys arrived. She didn't, and Dr. Tudor and the others wanted her dead." Acid kept moving. "If we can shut down the mansion, we can survive."

"Let's go then."

**Next up: I have no clue, but it's the second to last chapter before the end!**

**Disclaimer: don't own Cyborg 009**


	11. Battle Royale Pt 2

**Battle Royale Pt. 2**

"Where are we going?" 004 followed 003 as Phantom led them through secret passageways.

"Ship." Phantom rasped as an answer. "Hurry."

"Here comes trouble."

-_Sorry, can't hold 'em all_.- Renegade coughed, and 007 felt kinda sorry for the girl on his back. -_Girl nothing, I'm twenty-five, plus however long I was frozen. And don't feel sorry for me, I did this to myself, 007_.- Renegade's eyes closed. -_Turn left_.-

"005, it's been an honor fighting with you." 008 was trying to lend a shoulder to stop the wall, but that wasn't saying much.

"We're not defeated yet." 005 focused on stopping the wall. A noise sounded behind them and the stationary wall sprouted spikes.

"Are those nesscecary?"

"Oh, _merde._" Jean Paul skidded to a stop, 002 and 006 running right into him. Several suits of armor guarded the hallway. "Robots." The suits suddenly moved, blocking the hall. Red robotic eyes shone where human eyes should have been.

"What's so bad about that?"

"I don't do well against groups, or fighting with a group- I do better with one on one." He glanced at his hands. "And I'm almost out of acid, it takes a while for my level to go up after I use some."

"Well, we still have to try." 002 scowled.

"No!" 003 skidded to a stop, "008 and 005 are in trouble! Just down this hall!" She pointed to a hall with a dead end.

"Then . . . I help." Phantom briefly sped up, and kicked a hole straight through the wall. 005 enlarged it, and the two dove out of it.

"Who's he?"

"He's on our side. This is Phantom." Phantom took a step back. Hiding more in the shadows.

"We must hurry." He seemed to space out for a minute. "You have a choice . . . Get the ship, or help your other two companions shut down the mansion."

"Did Renegade tell you that?" 004 looked at Phantom.

"Yes . . . She and the shape-shifter are heading towards the hangar." Phantom's voice grew a bit stronger, but it still rasped.

"Then we help 002 and 006."

"As you wish . . ." Phantom began to move once more. "Follow me. Passageways are not trapped."

-_007, can't you fly?-_

"What?" 007 dodged a small lunging gargoyle.

-_Pegasus, actor man, Pegasus_.-

"You'd be in the way of the wings!"

-_Think, Don't talk, you'll attract them_.-

_Why didn't you bloody tell me before!_

-_Oh, hush, I'm allowed to make mistakes, especially after near death, sorry_.- The last part was refering to her throwing up blood and hacking.

_Are you alright?_

_-I'm dying, 007. I don't have much time left . . .-_

_How are you so calm?_

_-Truth can't hurt you, it only makes you stronger, even if you don't want it.- _She opened her eyes. -_Help me finish this, 007_.-

"Jean Paul, look out!" 002 was about to accelerate and grab him, when a black blur did it. An Axe hit the wall where he had been a moment before.

"Phantom!" Jean Paul found himself supporting the caped cyborg. "You can't go that fast!" The 00 cyborgs were temporarily ignoring the two as they turned the robots into scrap metal.

"Renegade's dying, Acid . . . I . . . can't let her die for nothing." Phantom rasped. "I can feel her . . . slipping away . . ."

"I feel it too . . ." Jean Paul sighed. When they had first met after gaining their powers, Star had created a mind link between the three of them. Renegade had added Phantom to the link, because he was her partner. The link was fading, just as its creator was. _Stay with us, Star. Just a little longer._

"Where do we go, Jean Paul?" 002 looked at the two, "Hey are you alright?" Jean Paul looked pale, and Phantom was leaning heavily on him.

"Straight down this hall . . . Just be careful, the statues have weapons." Jean Paul frowned as Phantom straightened. "You don't have to keep fighting-" The caped cyborg shook his head, and Jean Paul sighed, dropping the arguement. "Let's go." He lead the way, aware of the fact that not only was Renegade fading, but so was Phantom.

After all, Renegade had given him the power to function again, and fixed the worst damage. And if the link was anything to go by, anything that she actively held was going to die with her.

Renegade collapsed to the ground as she and 007 made it to the center of the maze. Weakly she forced the elevator to come up in the center of the gazebo, and had to let 007 drag her into it.

"Hang on okay? We can get you fixed up in no time."

_-I don't have time 007_.- Renegade closed her eyes. -_I passed the point of no return a while ago._- 007 picked her up as the elevator opened. A hallway, and a door. -_Better hurry_.- She went silent.

"Hang on, You can't die yet!" No answer, but her eyes opened a bit. _She's too weak to even talk mind to mind?!_

Renegade silently began to check which abilities she really needed to keep open, and who she needed to let go out of the three remaining minds connected to her. She could still feel 007, and was surprised at the worry for her well being. But she let it go as she released a mind.

"No!" Jean Paul felt the release, just as screams started.

"What's that?"

"Nightmare, Renegade released Nightmare!" Jean Paul glanced at Phantom. "Where is she?"

"Nightmare . . . was . . ." Phantom started to gasp, as if chocking, falling to his knees.

"Phantom!" Jean Paul grabbed his friend. "C'mon, you've got to stay with us . . ." Jean Pasul turned his attention back to the 00 cyborgs. "You've got to shut down the mansion, I have to take care of Phantom. Nightmare's powers are out of her control, but she'll respond to you, 003, it's Natalie." Jean Paul held Phantom as he continued to have the fit. "I'll catch up, I promise. Please, stop this!"

"We'll be back for you." They took off running.

"Trust yourselves!" Jean Paul shouted at their backs, before turning to Phantom. "Hang on, It's your throat again, isn't it?" _I can fix that._

They all entered a ballroom, 003 trying without success to find her former friend.

"The guy sure didn't skimp on decorating the place . . ." The murals on the wall were decorated with scenes of fire and dancing figures . . . some looked manical.

"The screams came from here, but I don't see anything . . ." 003 glanced around. "004!!" The arsenal cyborg had disappeared.

"He was right here!" 002 reached out, trying to find his friend.

"006, 008!" 005 looked around the other two had disappeared as well.

"What's going on?" 003 panicked, unable to get a hint of her friends. 002 glanced around, a memory being tickled . . .

"It's Nightmare, she's an illusionist!"

"Well done, 002 . . . Now suffer!" The fires became real, and the dancers came out of the paintings. Among them seemed to be the missing Cyborgs, including a bloody and battered 009.

"It's a trick, none of this is real!" 002 shouted, to his shock 005 disapeared, and then moments later, after something banged his injured arm, he blinked and the dancers were gone. 005 turned out to be holding his arm tight, and just looked at him apologetically, before turning his attention to the others.

They were all standing still, eyes screwed tight. 003 was crying.

"She still has them." 005 pointed over to a dishelved red head in a dark green and black dress. She was leaning against another macabre statue, and seemed to be breathing heavily. "You must stop this, we are not your enemies."

"That's what they all say . . . they want to hurt me, break me . . . I won't let them, I see their fears, I'll hurt them first!" 004 crumpled to the ground behind them, and 002 had to ignore the whimpers coming from 008.

"Please stop hurting them!"

:This isn't working, 005.:

:Then let's try to reach the others . . .:

:_I'll help_.: 001's voice reached them. :_Sorry, I had to convince someone to live . . .:_

:It's fine, just help us now. Let's get 003 first, Ace said she'd be able to help.: 002 wanted this entire ordeal over and done with.

:_003, can you hear us?:_

"Make it stop!" 003 shouted, trying to stay away from the dancers. "Someone, help me!"

003! It sounded like 005 and 002 . . . was that 001, as well? Focus on us, it'll be alright! The floor started to pitch, and 003 hesitated for a moment trying to stop from spinning. Then she threw herself into the connection to her friends.

It was one moment of fear and doubt, before the dancers disappeared and 005 caught her from falling.

"003 . . . you need to talk to her . . . calm her down." 005 directed her gaze to Nightmare. For a moment, she felt scared, then slowly she recognized the person . . .

Natalie had always been a beautiful girl, red hair, freckles, and fun . . . she occasionally had a temper, but she always apologized. The young woman across from them had red hair, and Natalie's face . . . but her eyes were haunted, scared, and confused.

"Hurry 003, the others aren't doing so well . . ." 002 watched as 004 struggled to breathe . . . "If you can't talk her down, we have to get the others out."

"Get them out now . . . I'll do alright on my own." 003 stepped away from 005, absently handing her blaster over to 002. "Back me up when you get them out."

"Right."

"Stay away from me." Nightmare hissed as 003 walked over to her.

"No, Natalie. I'm not going to leave you behind again." Nightmare started a little. "Don't you recognize me? I'm Francoise, Francoise Arnoul." Nightmare drew back. "You're name is Natalie . . . You're my best friend, you like ice cream and crepes, your first boyfriend was Pierre, you never did find out his last name, and it was in preschool." 003 kept speaking, reminding her of everything that they had done together. Gradually, Nightmare seemed to focus on 003.

"C'mon, snap out of it." 002 muttered under his breath. :001?:

:I'm working on it, both 004 and 008 are in it pretty deep. Try 006 first.: The baby sounded distracted.

:What's wrong?:

:Nothing you need to worry about yet.:

:Right . . . 006!:

"My restaurant!!" The short cyborg jumped then glanced around. "Oh, an illusion . . ."

008 came out of it much the same, though he did reach out and grab 002's wounded arm.

"What the # is that for?" 002 glared at him.

"Making sure you're real." 008 smiled as 002 grit his teeth.

"004 is struggling to breathe, we need to get him out, now."As they strained, nothing happened. From behind them, they heard Nightmare give a strangled cry, and then 004's eyes opened again.

"Bout time. You were under for a while." 002 helped him up.

"Not, my fault . . ." 004 shuddered a moment.

"Natalie!" Glancing over at the two girls, 003 was cradling a sobbing Nightmare.

"Please, don't go away . . . I'll be good, just please, don't let the nightmares come back!"

"I'd hoped you'd be farther, by now." Jean Paul had Phantom leaning against him. "Dreamer, stop crying, we need your help."

"Ace?" She blinked, still clinging to 003. "So, you weren't a dream . . ." She blinked. "It wasn't a dream . . . Oh, God . . ." She buried her face into 003's shoulder. "I don't want to go . . ."

"Not a luxury right now, Dreamer. You either come with us or get stuck in the nightmare again." Phantom raised his head, as Jean Paul spoke, exposing the gold mask.

"What about Star?"

"She's coming too. One way or another." He tightened his jaw. "We need to shut the Mansion down. And get Tudor."

"But, he's gone." She glanced up. "He left, when Nocturna was killed. I don't know where he went, but he's gone."

" . . . Then we have to get to the hangar, now." He jerked when 008 took Phantom's weight. "Thanks . . ." He broke through one of the murals, and opened a hidden latch. "Let's go, this leads straight to the hangar."

They all entered the hangar, But drew up short as they saw 007 carrying Renegade.

"Oh, no . . . Star!" Natalie raced forward. "What happened to her?"

"The cyborg, Death . . ." 007 glanced at 003. "Think the Doctor can fix her?"

"Maybe . . . I can get her stable once we're on board." Something slammed into the door beind them, it buckled, but held.

"Death . . ." It was a purely robotic, static voice, and it came from Phantom. "He's here . . ."

"Let's go then." 002 lead the way into the dolphin. "Everything's been repaired?"

"Yes." 007 and 003 took Renegade to the infirmary.

"Hello old girl, remember us?" 008 began flipping switches.

"Well, this certainly been a trip, met old and new friends." 006 barely glanced at 007 as he rejoined them.

"What's the rush?"

"Tudor might've flipped the self destruct on the mansion. That's what." Jean Paul was on automatic.

"Oh, this day gets better and better . . ."

"Dolphin, go!" They got out of the hangar just as Death destroyed the door. Seeing his quarry gone, out of his reach, caused him to howl in rage, moments before the foundation of the mansion erupted into a fireball.

"Cloaks in place?"

"Sixty percent and holding . . . Thankfully, Gilmore chose a house near the coast." As they gently set down, Jean Paul moved back from the station he had been working. Natalie was holding onto Phantom.

"How's he holding up?"

"Not good . . . He's having trouble breathing, I think." 005 picked the injured cyborg up. 002 went out to tell Gilmore the news, while the others went down to check on Renegade. 005 set Phantom down on one of the berths.

"How's she holding up?"

"Better, looks like she's managed to heal herself from the worse damage." 003 sighed. "I'm surprised she's still conscious."

"She can't sleep." Jean Paul absently spoke up. "They made her that way, something about her powers nessceitated her always being awake. Even when they put her into suspended animation, she was still aware of everything that happened. Natalie's the opposite, she has trouble staying awake for long periods of time." Natalie was nodding off as he commented.

"Probably because their powers stem from different parts of their minds, Renegades from her conscious mind, and Nightmare from her unconscious mind." Dr. Gilmore entered. "I imagine they were supposed to work together?"

"Oui . . . 'Dreamstar' was the combined codename for them." Jean Paul nodded.

-Don't bother fixing me right now, just help Phantom.- Renegade spoke up. –He's probably got less time than I do.-

"Well, let me see-" As Dr. Gilmore removed the mask and hat, he gasped.

"009?!"

"I thought 009 was Death?"

"One of Black Ghosts plans was to have a copy of 009, with the correct memories and everything, take out the real 009 and destroy the team. Hades got a hold of the copy and the original 009, both of whom were badly burned. He's just the copy." Jean Paul looked over at 003. "That's what I wanted to tell you."

"Well, I'll see what I can do . . . for both of them."

**Anyway, one more chapter, and it's the epilogue. May be a sequel/prequel in the future, it'll be called Renegade, and have the backstory of the lovely OC . . . **

**After so long, the story is finally almost over.**


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Well, we've repaired most of the damage, but you're going to need a bath eventually . . . you've got blood in your hair." 003 noted. Everyone was ignoring the curtained portion of the room. Dr. Gilmore had been working as much as he could to piece back 009 - Phantom's systems, in some cases he had to reinstall everything. First critical systems had been repaired, then they were moving to nessecary, and finally, auxillary.

"That's an easy fix, take of that wig." Jean Paul looked at her. "The colors you've come up with are ridiculous."

"Yeah, yeah, everyone's a critic." Renegade muttered as she removed several bobby pins and revealed jet black hair almost gelled to her head. She shook her hair out of the bun it had been in, to shoulder length. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"A friend of mine in Japan . . . a Professor Kozumi."

* * *

The ruins of Dr. Tudor's mansion were largely ignored, through a group of several well paid lawyers and others. No one saw the hand come out from between two beams, or saw the man that pulled himself out of the wreckage, singed and bloody. Death breathed hard, ignoring his surroundings. His eyes glowed pure red, many emotions flickered through his mind, rage and hate the strongest, but there were faint, almost invisible, traces of guilt and regret. But they were mere wisps, and he quickly forgot they even came up. Sounds of a helicopter sounded, and he glared at the man who exited.

"Cyborg Death, your master wishes for you to join him."

"No." Before he could do anything, pain shot through his body, making him collapse. A young woman with light brown hair stood over him.

"Well done, Wraith. Keep him under." He tried to snarl, but his body still wouldn't move. "She's rather an ingenious design. Her entire body is powered with electric magnetic energy, which she can manipulate to a degree. Plus, her entire molecular structure is unstable, much like your friend, Nightshade."

_The human likes to hear himself talk._ Death was restrained to a metal gurney with powerful clamps. _I can wait to continue my hunt . . . Renegade and that 007 will die. If it takes everything I have . . . they will die!_

* * *

The room was dark, save for a few candles, and Dr. Tudor shifted uneasily.

"So, your specially enhanced team failed . . . four of them were traitors?" The chair was turned from him, keeping it's occupant hidden from view. The voice came through a computer, easily disguising it so it was hard to tell if it was male or female.

"Two were, emotionally attached to one of the 00 cyborgs." Dr. Tudor shifted. "The other two were rebellious by nature."

"You do not need to fear any anger on my part, my dear Doctor. It was simply too soon for Hades to step up. I want you to return to secrecy, hide in some corner of the world where the 00 team will not find you, and rebuild."

"As you wish. But they will be most determined . . ."

"Pandora will be able to distract them."

"The organization with chemical and germ warfare and the agricultural company? I thought they were independent of us, our competitors."

"I'm sure you've heard of the four horsemen of the apocalypse, War, Famine, Disease and Death? The 00 Cyborgs have Defeated Black Ghost, or 'War'. They have briefly driven back 'Death', Let's see how they deal with 'Pestilence' and 'Famine' at the same time."

* * *

"Are you sure you won't stay?" Natalie watched as Sophia (Renegade) packed her small duffel bag, her hair her normal black, and her eyepatch firmly in place.

"I'm going after information. We couldn't have been the only cell in Hades, Nat. And everyone else deserves time off."

"You sure? You're not just running because a stuffy brit is being cold and ignoring you now?"

"007 has nothing to do with my descion, Nat." Sophia snapped.

"Which means he does. He's the only one you still call by number, and the only one you avoid like the plague, but still watch him. You're crushing on him so hard it's not even funny."

"You should get your imagination checked." Sophia glared at the bag. "Would you stop that?" Natalie was humming 'From Russia with Love'.

"If you insist. But you should tell him, someday." She slipped away.

"On my deathbed." Sophia glared at the bag again. As she slipped into the rental car, she glanced back only once, She'd already said goodbye. As she started to drive she turned on the radio, and 'From Russia with Love' began to play. Turning to glare back at the house in the distance, she jerked when she came face to face with 007. "What are you doing here 007?"

"Making sure you're really going after information and not just leading Hades to us." He slipped into the front seat. "Call me cynical, but I wouldn't trust you as far as I can throw you, Renegade."

"You do know I could just take over your mind, right?" She focused on the road.

"I've taken that into consideration." He looked at her. "But you could use a shapeshifter's help, if you're on the level."

" . . . That I could, 007, that I could." She smiled, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Nothing. If you're here, you can help navigate." She passed him a map. "We've got a long drive to get to the Hades office in Japan." _Thank you for not giving up on me._

Months later, a group of teenagers in England reported a monster. They said it formed itself into a human from the water.

The report was discarded do to their alcohol consumption.

**Nightshade lives . . . **

**I have two sequels planned. (disregarding renegade's back story) 'Pandora's Box' is the next one, and the final one will be 'Death' (the latter is subject to change.)**

**Originally, the reason I named this fic Phantom was because that was the organization's original name. Then when I created the Phantom Character, I decided to change it to Hades. **

**007 and Renegade- I'm tempted to make them a couple. I normally try to pair OC's with OC's (and if not, then it's a short, almost non-existent fling) but this go round, I just might break that rule . . . **

**Please, Review!!**


End file.
